


Whisper from the Leviathan

by IckyGuu



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anthology, Horror Elements, Leonardo is kinda a psycho because he's being possessed, Lovecraftian Horror, M/M, Mentions of Selfloathing, Psychological Horror, Public Sex, Slight Verbal humilation, Some background Mikey/Raph, This is a Halloween Fic. Get a sexy spoop, Turtlecest, Violent Death, leotello, slightly descriptive gore, tcest, voyarism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckyGuu/pseuds/IckyGuu
Summary: Leonardo comes to Donatello for help to break a strange and disfigured sapphire idol. Donatello begins to get a strange vibe from him and realizes that Leonardo may not be in his right mind.-----This is a Halloween Anthology!
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 105





	1. He Whispers of a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I hope everyone is doing well today! This is an Anthology to celebrate Halloween. A while back I made an AU that called Possessed!Leo AU. Everything is essentially the same except Leonardo gets possessed by an Eldridge Dragon Turtle. This is an erotic horror story so please be advised! I hope this is creepy enough to be considered horror. Enjoy!

“Hey, brother.”

Donnie’s face frowned when he heard the sing-song voice of Leonardo coming from the entrance of his lab. He broke in again.  _ Asshole _ . Donnie groaned as he continued to type away on his computer without looking at him. He had to figure out this coding before he turned in tonight. If he was able to do this thing properly S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N would get a nice updated body.

“What is it ‘Nardo.” He said flatly, leaning into the computer screen and running a quick equation through his head.  _ This should work, right? _

“Aw, don’t be like that…” Donnie rolled his eyes and continued, muttering under his breath, while tapping his finger on his desk. “What are you doing?”

For the first time, Donatello’s attention was fully on him. Leonardo had said this near his head. He felt his hot breath brush against his neck and it caused him to leap up and turn around, rubbing the back of his head. His face contorted into a snarl as he stared at his younger twin. Leo was grinning at him and straightened up, his hands behind his back. 

“None of your business.” He snapped. “I don’t even think you would understand if I tried to explain it.” Donnie’s eyes quickly glanced down, taking in all of his brother's form, then cursing himself for doing so.  _ Get those disgusting thoughts out of your head. _ He thought quickly. Leo tilted his head in response to his harsh insult, the pleasant smirk still across his face. 

“Cool, say… can you help me out?” Donatello raised an eyebrow. Now it was his turn to smirk. He folded his arms.

“Why?”

“I think… it would be in your best interest to help me.” Leo said simply, his grin still in place. Donnie frowned. What did that mean? 

“What? Are you blackmailing me or something?”

“What! No!” Leo grabbed his chest as though shocked, but that shit-eating grin was still on his face. Donnie’s frown deepened. “I would never do that.”

“Horse shit.”

“Honestly, Don baby, how could you think that of me? I’m not gonna blackmail you! It shouldn’t even be that hard.” From his back he pulled out a round looking rock… a sapphire, carved by someone who probably wasn’t too skilled in the arts. It was ugly, and the distorted features seemed to resemble a turtle of some kind. “I just want you to break this.” He said casually.

“So, that’s where that thing went.” On a visit to the Hidden City, he and his brothers had followed… or rather stalked a group of hooded figures seemingly stealing a bunch of items. They thought it was some type of heist, but it ended up being just a bunch of junk. They had dropped a bunch of crap as they made their getaway and this thing was one of the items that seemed to have fallen off of their vehicle. He stared at it, making sure Leonardo could see his unimpressed expression. Then he turned around and sat back into his computer chair. “I don’t have time for that. Break it yourself.”

Before he could go back to typing, he felt the chair jerk violently around and he stared up at his brother, whose face was now only inches away from his. His heart throbbed in his chest. Leo was still grinning at him but now, he felt a shiver run down his back as he looked closer at his face. His eyes almost had a somewhat cruel gleam in his eyes and… were his teeth sharp?  _ What’s going on? _

“I need your help to break this.” He said softly. Donatello became uncomfortable with his unflinching gaze. This didn’t feel right. Leo pushed the ugly rock in front of his face. ”I can’t break it without you.” He tried to regulate his breathing so he didn’t appear panicked as he responded warily.

“Why do you need me so badly? I don’t know if that is real sapphire… it looks fake as hell… Just try crushing it with a rock and if it doesn’t break come back to me and I’ll cut it with a laser.” Leo’s eyes flickered and he moved closer to Donatello’s face. Donnie couldn’t help but swallow loudly and look away from Leo’s eyes. 

“That’s not gonna work, Don. I need you to put that big beautiful brain to work. I don’t want you to bullshit this.” Donnie froze when he felt hands stroke his chin and pull his face back so their eyes met again. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Why was he acting like this? He felt Leo’s thumb run against his cheek and he sucked in his breath.  _ What the hell? _ Leonardo’s eyes were so sharp as he studied Donnie’s face, the grin never leaving. They silently stared at each other, the air in the room growing tense. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing…I just want help.” Donatello glanced down at the rock in his hand and quickly pulled down his goggles. The thing was glowing with mystic energy, practically pulsating with it, but that wasn’t what made him push Leo away and stand up in horror. Eyes, three impossibly large eyes staring him down, formed from the same mystic energy that pulsated from the rock and they hovered over Leo while that blue energy swirled and twisted around his body. “You okay, Donnie? You don't look so good.” He chuckled mockingly. Leo seemed to know what he could see. Donatello shook his head, wanting to step back but his computer blocked him from doing so.

“What happened? What are you?” Leo tilted his head.

“That’s a strange question to ask your own brother.”

“Cut that shit out. I can see it… what are you?” 

“I’m your brother, Donnie.” Leo‘s voice was low and silky. He never knew that he could sound like that. It made his shell shiver with dread and tried to ignore the slight heat in his tail. “And I need your help.”

Donnie Became acutely award of the spines on his back shivering. He pulled up his goggles with a shaky hand. He didn’t have it in him to look at whatever that thing was...

“Are you a ghost? Do I need to do some type of exorcism or something?” Leo shook his head, smirking.

“That’s cute…” Donnie’s stomach clench. He didn’t even seem shaken by Donnie’s threat. “Honesty though, don’t you think we should focus on what’s good for our family?” He asked with his eyebrow raised. 

“You are not a part of our family, Leo is.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Don. I am Leo.” Donnie was silent, watching Leo’s warily. Unconsciously he raised his hand to his mechanical bracelet. His brother sighed softly, scratching his head. “I’m just a more enlightened Leo, I guess. Breaking this will help me…” He held up the stone and it gleamed innocently in the light of his computer screens. No hint of the mystic energy it was overflowing with. Donnie continued to glare at Leo’s form. What could he do? It wasn’t admitting what it was. How could he get this thing to release itself from his brother. He wasn’t good at mystic shit. He barely even liked it. 

“So…” He said slowly. “I suppose the will of that rock… compels you to break it?” Leo blinked.

“The rock doesn’t will me to do anything. I just want it broken.”

“So, what does that do? How does that help both of us?” 

“Oh, well we both get what we want, right? I mean I get this rock broken and you make sure your family is safe.” He said evenly. 

“So, you’re threatening me.” 

“No… more like warning you. Plus, I mean all you have to do is break the rock. It’s not that hard right?”

“You know that the thing is basically pure mystic energy,” Donnie growled. “That’s not gonna be easy to break and you fucking know—“ 

“And that’s why I’ve come to you!” Leo cut him off smoothly. “You’re so smart. I know you can do it.”

“You didn’t answer my question though. If I were to break that thing. What would it do for you?” Leo thought for a moment as if trying to measure how much he should tell him, then he shrugged. 

“It will help me rest.” He said quietly. Donatello glared at him, unmoved. Leo continued. “We are tormented by being bonded to this… We might have, in a past life, angered someone and became cursed. If the rock is broken, we are free.”

“We, meaning Leo and… you?”

“I said… I am Leo.”

“STOP.” Losing his temper Donatello took a step toward Leo. He pressed his bracelet and with a large loud woosh, he caught his titanium bo out of the air spun it behind his back, tensing his body, reading himself for a fight. However, Leo barely reacted to his shout and only turned his head to watch the bo zoom toward him. “I’m done with you screwing around with me. You are not Leo. Who are you?!” Leo’s eyes watched Donnie calmly. 

“I am Leo. We are Leo. We are one.” His voice wasn’t normal this time. His voice blended with a low deep growling voice, one that cracked and rolled like violent thunder. He couldn’t tell if that was coming from Leo or his mind, as it pounded in his skull. It made him sick with fear and felt bile well up in his throat. He wanted to run desperately and he could even feel his legs shake with the urge. But he stayed still. Leo blinked slowly at him. The amused smirk still in place. “If you want to help Leo, you will have to help me because  _ I am Leo _ .” He held out the rock again. “Once it’s broken, we will all be happier. It’s for the best, D.” Donnie bit his lip, lowering his bo. 

“Damn it.” How else was he going to help Leonardo? This was magic stuff… things he wasn’t even sure of. His fingers clenched on his weapon. He may have to play along with this thing… until he thought of a plan. “Fine…” Leo clapped his hands together and his smile spread. Donatello shivered. He got a clear look at his teeth and they looked sharper than even Raphael’s. They were large fangs that looked capable of rending flesh. Whatever this thing was, it was capable of altering his brother physically.

“See? This is for the best! Plus, you can spend more time with me. We all get what we want.”

“What’s that supposed to mean….” Leonardo laughed suggestively at him and winked. Donatello’s chest twinged.  _ What the fuck? _

“What indeed? Now, I have just another small favor to ask you.” As he spoke he walked toward Donatello again, while holding the ugly rock. He turned away from his brother’s smirk.

“What...”

“I need you to keep dad, Mikey, and Raph out of this. This is just you and me, and our bonding time.” They were now chest to chest, Leo looking up at him, his eyes glimmering with that strange bright blue energy. Donatello heard him set the rock on his desk, behind him. “They shouldn’t know about our activities. Cool?”

“They could possibly help us solve your problem. Why should we hide that from them?” Donatello glanced into his eyes and saw Leonardo's eyes dilate to thin slits, like a cat. 

“Dear brother, you're the smart one. You don’t need them to figure this out!” Leonardo leaned on him now. Donatello’s space completely invaded and his muscles tensed, his jaw clenching. He tried not to think about how close Leonardo was to him and he tried his best not to look at him directly. His heart was beating wildly though and he was sure Leo could feel it. “This is our thing. So, let's just keep it between us. For their sake.” 

“More threats…”

“No, no, no. Not at all.”

“Then what would you call this?” Leonardo was silent for a second before responding. 

“Just a twin wanting to hog your attention.” He said pleasantly. “Can you do me that favor, babe?” Donatello was silent, gazing at a space in his lab. He was thinking about telling the family, maybe they could help him figure out a way to help Leo… but he knew that this was a threat, no matter how… this Leo worded it. He didn’t know what he was capable of… If he told anyone… he could risk their life. He seemed like he was the only valuable asset to him. So, he would have to bide his time. Silence and compliance, at this point, was his best option. He finally looked back down at Leonardo, those unsettling eyes piercing him. 

“Okay, if you promise not to hurt anyone in our family. That includes April… Don’t hurt anyone, and I’ll help you.” 

“Of course! I mean I would never hurt my family! You know that.” He patted Donatello on the shoulder. “And April is like a sister. I wouldn’t do anything to her.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Leonardo snickered at the hint of sarcasm in his twin’s voice and stepped away. 

“Good, good. I’ll let you rest then! You look pretty beat.”

“Yeah…”

“Make sure you get a lot of rest, we should be working to break that tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

“Good talk, night Donnie.” Donatello stared at Leonardo’s back, his eyebrows furrowed as he did his best to keep the creeping horror in his heart from consuming him. Leo cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder. “I said, night Donnie.”

“Yeah…night.”

* * *

The next day was hard. Donatello hadn’t been able to get a restful night of sleep. His body was so tense and his mind would run in circles with possible ways to help Leo, but every time he ran a situation in his head, he would come up with an easy counter for it. When he fell asleep he had horrible nightmares of the eyes staring at him and Leo’s voice whispering to him. Calling to him for help and he had no idea where his voice was coming from. He would just look into the black void while the eyes stared unblinkingly, hungrily. When he awoke he was drenched in a cold sweat and he was panting, curled up in his bed. When he looked at the clock, it seemed he had slept in. he had managed to sleep into the afternoon. Feeling distinctly unrested and restless, he got up and slouched to the common area. He hoped that what happened last night was a dream, and as he saw Leonardo laying in his chair with a comic book propped open in his lap he had a bit of hope. However, his hopes were quickly dashed when Leonardo turned to him and grinned, bearing those fangs at him.  _ This is real… _

“D!” He felt something slam into his body causing him to jump badly and fall over onto the ground. “Oh whoops! Sorry!” It was Mikey, he smiled toothy at him and pushed an egg bagel sandwich on him. “I saved this for you. You feeling okay? You don’t usually sleep in like that.” He took the breakfast sandwich and patted Mikey affectionately on the head.

“Yeah… Uhm. I guess I stayed up too late last night.” He said before taking a bite out of the sandwich. It was cold, but tasty and did seem to help his unsettled stomach just a bit. 

“Donnie, a well-rested brain makes you think quicker, right?” Donatello jumped badly again and looked up to see Leonardo standing over them. 

“Leo’s right! You gotta make sure you get your beauty sleep!” Mikey got off of him and helped him up. Donatello glared at Leonardo.

“What have you been doing all morning?” He left the question open but continued to stare at Leo. Mikey responded immediately. 

“Cooking! Also watching old episodes of Kondescending Kitchen on YouTube.” He shrugged. “I know he’s a dick that tries to eat us, but that show is addicting.” 

“Just reading the new Jupiter Jim spin-off comic.” Leonardo’s voice was normal enough, but that just made Donatello even more uneasy. He glared at his brother, who just shrugged and grinned at him. “What else would I be doing.”

“Guys!” They all turned around boy Raphael’s loud boy boisterous voice. They watched their older brother jump in the air and slam into the ground in front of them. Then he waved his hands above his head excitedly. “There were two huge robberies last night! An art thief stole some famous painting and a someone went on a jewelry heist. We should find them!” 

“Why?” Donatello winced at Leonardo’s clear aloof tone in his voice. He quickly looked at Raphael, who had folded his arms, looking adamant. 

“Why? Because we’re heroes, Leo. Stop being lazy for once in your life.” Donatello’s eyes then shifted back to Leonardo who stared vacantly at his older brother. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could hear a faint growling gurgling from his throat, but no one else seemed to notice. Mikey ran up to Raphael and punched him on the shoulder.

“I call the art heist!” 

“Yeah, I wanted to do that one too! Let’s do it, Mike.” 

Donatello, so focused on worrying about the noises issuing from Leonardo, jumped and raised his hand.

“W— wait no, I wanted to do the art heist.”

“You snooze, you lose, D! You’re gonna have to take the jewelry thieves with Leo.” At Raphael’s words, Leonardo’s blank face dropped into his typical smirk again and he tilted his head, his eyes sliding to Donnie’s. Donatello’s stomach dropped. Why did he have such shit luck?

“We can take care of that easily then,” Leonardo said unconcerned. Raphael raised an eyebrow at Leo’s confident tone. 

“If you say so. But you have to take care of all of it. Make sure you get these items back to their owner. No, short cuts.” Leo waved his hands. 

“Yeah, yeah. Got it.” 

* * *

After doing a search on the internet about the story, and doing research about the area, Donnie hacked the red light camera’s and was able to catch intel for both theirs and Raphael and Mikey quarry. Then they waited until the cover of night and separated. Raphael and Mikey headed toward the docs. Donatello and Leonardo headed toward the downtown area. The whole way, Donnie could feel Leonardo’s eyes on him and it made him… so uncomfortable. Whatever was controlling Leo was definitely mimicking his personality fairly well. If anything, it was a little more indifferent to tasks or listening. This Leo was fooling everyone around him, but there would be moments that would remind him of what this thing was. A yawn revealed not only Leonardo’s sharp fang, but also his now forked tongue. Donatello could have sworn he had seen smoke expelled out of his nose and when he saw Leonardo peel back a page of his comic, his nails were sharp and claw-like. However, he seemed to be the only one noticing this. Maybe the being was doing something to prevent others from seeing? Maybe his brothers were just that unobservant. He didn’t know.

They stopped moving on top of a building. The neighborhood they were in was dilapidated. To get here they had to pass many abandoned buildings, boarded up and smelling of rotting wood and piss. The house itself was in the back of a large abandoned building and between two others. The building they were sure the criminals were held up in. All they had to do was steal back the jewels and give it back to the store… this hopefully wouldn’t take long. 

“Leo.” Leo turned to him, and Donatello shivered. His eyes were glowing blue like a crocodile’s in the night. He grinned at Donnie. 

“Yes?” 

“Let’s do this as silently as possible. Steal this shit and get out.” He pulled his goggles down and put on his x-ray vision to see through the building. “There are four subjects inside and they seem to be armed to the teeth. So, the best way of doing this would be to be quiet.” He pulled his visor up and turned back to where Leo was, but to his horror… 

he was gone.

Panicked, he looked around and down the building to see him running down it, toward the front door. Stunned, Donatello followed, hissing swears under his breath as he watched Leonardo land on top of a guard that was stationed at the front of the house. He heard a yelp and a sickening crunch. The sound made him wince. Did… did Leo just crush a man? He hit the ground and watched as Leonardo, unconcerned with the life he seemingly snuffed out walked toward the door, his odachi not even drawn. 

“Leo!” Donnie hissed, desperately. He saw Leo turned around to him, his glowing eyes glittering cruelly in the moonlight, and his fangs bared into a smirk. Then he shoved the door open, as easily as if he was opening a slightly temperamental door and Donatello heard metal bend and break. Then,

Utter chaos. 

He heard men yelling angrily and gunshots, then piercing screaming and sickening noises, like pumpkins being smashed. Donatello’s stomach twisted in dread and he stood rooted to the spot, only able to hear the shrieks and gunshots. He felt like he was going to pass out, his vision became grainy and he took a step back as he broke into a cold sweat. From out of the broken doorway, a man ran out, sweating and covered in gore. He stopped at the sight of Donatello and raised a gun. The man's hands were not steady, it seemed like he couldn’t hold his gun right.

“Let me go and I won’t shoot!” His voice was so panicked, like a screech from a bird. Donatello could only stare at him and he raised the gun to his head. “I swear I’ll—”

But he couldn’t finish his words as bright blue fire exploded out of every orifice of his body. He could hear the agonizing screaming of the human and unconsciously he raised his hand to his face, covering his mouth. He watched as the man fell to his knees and his body scattered across the concrete into lumpy smoldering chunks of meat and bone. 

“Ta-da!” Donatello, looked up from the blood splatter on the ground to Leonardo smiling casually at him with large sacks in his hand. “Task done! We can go home now.” Wordlessly, Donatello doubled over and vomited onto the ground, and slumped onto the ground coughing and wrenching. “Oh, did that upset you? I’m sorry bro. Thought you were made of stronger stuff.” Donatello wretched again, his mind panicked and reeling. He just murdered a group of humans… without even batting an eye. It didn’t even seem like he considered what he did, murder. It was almost as if he squashed a bug and moved on with his life. He walked through gunshots like it was nothing, nothing. This was bad, this was very bad… how was he supposed to fight that,  _ alone _ ? Once his stomach was empty he hunched over the pool of sick on the ground, his eyes closed as he wheezed, trying to get his breath back. “Hey, hey are you okay?” Donatello spat on the ground and looked up to see Leonardo tilting his head slightly, watching him. 

“Okay?! What the fuck do you think?” He hated how his voice cracked in his terror and hated even more that Leonardo didn’t seem affected by his panic. He sat the large bags down and stood over him. 

“That must have been kinda shocking for you. Should have warned you, I guess.” Leonardo bent over, and grabbed him on either shoulder, and stood him up straight. He lifted him as if he was nothing and dusted the dirt off his shoulders. He peered up innocently at his face. “You feel better now?” 

“Leo, I told you not to kill anyone!”

“You told me not to hurt anyone in our family, babe. Everyone else is free game.” Donatello shook his head, his hands on his head as he took a step back from his twin. Now that he was looking at him, Leo’s hands were covered in blood and his eyes quickly glanced over at one his shoulders and his stomach turned over again, a large bloodstain was on his shoulder. Donatello’s heart was racing now and all he could hear is a high pitched ringing in his ear as he stared at his bloody shoulder. His breath came out in harsh gasps and he felt as if the world was spinning too fast. So fast, he could barely stand up. “Oh, no… Donnie? Don?”

He didn’t respond, sweating and gasping desperately, trying to catch his breath. Trying not to smell the copper in the air or taste the acidity lingering in his mouth. He was getting lightheaded and his eyes began to roll back into his skull. Then he felt something grab his head and something press against his lips roughly. He didn’t struggle but gasped desperately.

“It’s okay, I got you, Don.” He murmured against his lips. 

“What...what?” He was confused, and his hands raised, weakly pushing against the body against his.

“You’re okay. Easy now.” He felt the low churr against his lips and almost instinctively he opened his mouth. Desperate for something, some type of comfort. He felt a tongue push into his mouth, and he sucked at it hungrily, pulling the body against his closer. He needed this, this was nice. His spinning and hazy mind seemed to stop spiraling like this. Things seemed to right itself like this. He was being pressed against something. As his eyes focused, he saw those sharp eyes narrowed, watching him. His heart jolted and he pushed Leonardo away and Leo stepped back, whipping his mouth. All they did was stare at each other, Donatello with a shocked and dumbfounded look and Leo with a curious smile. It seemed in Donatello’s stupor, Leonardo had backed him up against a very graffitied and scuzzy old concrete wall. A few yards away from where the bags of jewels and the blood splatter. It was Leonardo who spoke first. 

“I was gonna ask you about that.”

“About… what?” He said this as calmly as he could, but he knew.

“You, being into me. Like… you’re obvious.” He walked closer to him. His smile spread to a toothy grin. He tutted loudly. “I can’t believe you’re into your own brother.” Donatello shook his head again and his body began to shiver again. He pushed his body into the wall, feeling his battle shell grind into the concrete. He could feel the self-hatred he’d been feeling for the past four years welling up in him. The disgust of jerking off to his brother after watching him take a shower. The revulsion he felt for himself every time Leo touched or hugged him and his tail would twinge. 

“No, no… no.” Donatello’s voice was low as he muttered frantically to himself. He could feel the corners of his eyes welling up with tears and he desperately tried to blink them away. “No… no… I—I—“

“It’s okay.” Leonardo was now pushing him against the wall, looking up at him, the bright blue eyes smoldering. “I’ve known for a while. I can taste it, you know. Taste how much you want me.” 

“W—what?” He laughed softly pushing his hands against the wall, on either side of Donnie’s soldiers, and flicked his tongue out. Donatello felt the forked tip tickle his nose.

“I can taste you, Donnie. I can taste how much you ache for me.” 

“Please… not here… I can’t... We can’t talk about this here.” His voice was quiet, begging. But Leo ignored him and pressed a bloody hand against his face. He clicked his tongue sympathetically, running a thumb against his cheek, smearing it with blood.

“You want me so bad it hurts you, I can feel it. Feel how much you hate yourself for looking at me that way. But I love you, bro. I love you so much. I’ll give you what you want.” He whispered the last part and then roughly he felt Leo's knee shove against his crotch. Donatello let out a low hiss and squirmed. He couldn’t fucking believe it, he was actually hard. His tail squirmed in his shorts uncomfortably. “You’re helping me, Donnie, and I wanna help you. I wanna love you the way you want me to.” He rubbed his crotch with his knee and Donatello let out a desperate gasp, his hips bucking despite himself. 

“Leo please!” He didn’t know what he was calling for. Did he want him to stop? Or did he just want him? He didn’t know. He chewed on the bottom of his lip, tears now rolling down his cheek. Leonardo leaned in and licked them away, making Donatello shiver and churr. Then he captured his lips again, and this time Donatello despite his misgiving desperately kissed him back, his tongue thrusting into Leo’s. Their teeth clacked together and this time felt the sharp points of Leo’s fangs scrape against him and he let out a moan. He was sweating now, despite the cool air of the evening and he hated that he was rutting himself against Leo’s knee as he kissed him. His hands were firmly pressed against the wall, nails grinding against the concrete as he did his best to try and regain himself, but this was too good. This was all he wanted. This was all he could have ever wanted.  _ What is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with me? _

He felt hands push into his shorts tantalizingly run against his tail. The feeling was so intense he groaned needily and his hips bucked against the hand. He desperately needed him. He needed this. His mind went into a desperate lust filled haze and he wrapped his hands around Leo’s waist, pulling him closer. Leo growled hungrily. They separated, and Donatello felt saliva dribble down his chin and he let a low gasp when he felt his fingers stroke his wet slit. 

“Tell me you want me.” Leo’s eyes were thin lines now, watching him like a snake about to strike. “Tell me you want to be fucked against this wall, and I’ll do it.” Donatello’s mouth hung open, his brain momentarily froze from this situation. From hearing his brother speak to him like that. He always imagined this, always thought about different scenarios of Leo fucking him in his lab, bent over his desk or in the tank. He never thought of this though. He never could have imagined this, and his brain was mush now. He just wanted this. He wanted to feel him, feel Leo using him.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me? _

“Fuck me.” Immediately he felt those fingers push into him and he let out a whimper, He had forced two fingers into him already and it hurt for a moment but the pain quickly disappeared as he found his hidden manhood, already near his entrance, ready to unsheath itself. His hips rocked desperately with Leo’s hand movements, his mouth hung open as saliva dribbled down his chin. He had lost all dignity for himself. Could one even have dignity when committing incest? Who knew? Who cares at this point. Leo leaned into Donatello’s neck and ran his forked tongue against his fast-beating pulse, electing a feral gasp from his older twin. His hips began to shutter and when he felt Leo’s fingers give his dick a particularly rough stroke, Donatello began feeling his muscles loosen and give way, allowing his dick to free itself from his slit. The feeling shocked him, it wasn’t like this was the first time that this happened, but it was the first time that someone had done it for him. His legs almost gave way and Leo pressed himself roughly against Donatello to keep him from falling to the floor. “Leo, fuck. It’s good.” Leo chuckled and shook his fingers causing those lewd wet noises to intensify. 

“I love seeing you like this.” He churred softly against his neck. “I love seeing you lose yourself like this.” Loudly he pulled his fingers from Donnie’s slit and nipped at his neck. “Turn around.” Donatello did what he was told and Leo pushed against him, pressing his chest and face against the wall. He moaned when he felt his shorts being ripped down, exposing his tail and ass to the bare elements. The cool air made him shiver, but then he felt Leo’s tail stroke his own and he squirmed with anticipation. He felt Leo nudge his tail and pull it back exposing his quivering slit and stroked it lightly while Donnie felt the underside of Leo’s tail rub against him and he gulped loudly and twitched his hips. Trying to keep a little bit of his pride. But he was hard, and he knew Leo was teasing him. His breath hitched again when he felt the tip of Leonardo’s tail dance against his hole and he shook his ass desperately.

“Leo…”

“Hm?” His voice was light, but he felt his tail twist around his and he could feel Leo’s wet bulging slit rubbing against his own. His voice cracked slightly as a desperate heat rippled up his shell.

“Please…”

“What was that?” Leonardo’s voice dripped with lust and laughter. Donatello felt a forked tongue flick against the back of his neck. However, he felt Leo grind against his tail more firmly and he felt waves of heat ripple through him and his mouth slackened and his eyes hooded.

“Ahhh! Hnph!” He pulled his hand away from the wall and began stroking his dick, running his hands over the sensitive ridged before grasping the base and jerking himself roughly. “Come… on, fuck me. Been waiting so long.”

“How long?” Leo’s voice was breathy and ragged against the side of his face and Donatello groaned in his fevered lust.

“So long…. mhph…. years…” Leo let out and amused growling churr. 

“I bet you dreamed about this.” Grinding harder against his tail, Donatello’s legs began to shake and he leaned himself against the dirty wall saliva dribbling down his chin as his mouth hung open. He felt Leo grab his hips roughly, now rutting himself hard against him. Moans streamed out of Donatello’s lips and when he felt Leo’s tail tightened and his manhood push forcefully inside of him. He gasped and his hand froze, squeezing his dick as he trembled. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, as Leonardo forced himself deeper inside, his ragged breathing sounding wilder and wilder. More and more it sounded like feral rumbling growls as he pushed his heat deep into Donatello. He never imagined him being so hot. Maybe it was the thing that was influencing him. He did not know. As Leo buried himself into Donatello, he nipped playfully at the back of his neck, scraping his sharp teeth against his scaly skin, causing Donnie to jump and electing an appreciative churr from Leo. “You're really into this. You’re squeezing me so hard, babe.” Donatello only shook his head and pushed his hips against him.

“Ah!” The scent and his voice were driving him mad. The delicious smell of their sex and the New York air was sending him to a place he never thought he would get to. He instinctively began rhythmically rocking against Leonardo, fucking himself his cock. Leonardo let out another rough churr, pressed himself against Donatello. He crushed him into the concrete, dug his claw-like nails into his hips, and began grinding deeply into him. Donatello gasped and yelled, letting go of his dick and bracing himself against the wall. He was not being gentle, pulling out and slamming vigorously. Donatello’s face scraped against the wall, but he barely noticed. Only focused on Leonardo’s movement forcing him apart. When Leo hit a bundle of nerves, Donatello’s legs gave out and he was only being held up by Leo, pressing him against the wall. His voice grew louder and desperate. Each time Leonardo slammed himself into his prostate an almost unbearable amount of pleasure rocked him, his mind going blank. He had become a writhing mass of flesh focused on pleasure.

“D, you're being so loud. Someone is gonna hear you.” He didn’t understand. His eyes flicked to the side, and he could see Leo’s glowing eyes watching him lustfully. “I don’t care. Wouldn’t mind an audience, you may not like it though.” Donatello chewed his lip. He hadn’t even been aware he was moaning that loud. Leonardo chuckled, adjusted himself, and began pounding him even harder than before. The sound of Leo sloppily fucking him sending him into a high. His muscles twitching and clenching around Leo’s cock, as if trying to pull him deeper. It was too much, he could feel his stomach and tail filling with heat. He could feel his lip split as he desperately tried to keep himself from screaming and tasted copper in his mouth. He squirmed his hips, almost as if he was trying to escape Leonardo’s onslaught but he held him down easily. His muscles began to convulse and he felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. “Come on, babe.” He felt Leonardo’s lips press against the back of his neck. “Just let it out, don’t hold back. You’ve wanted this for so long.” He jerked his body upward and began focusing on the bundle of nerves. Donatello released his lip and let out a stream of churrs, beginning to see flashing white. “Just let go.” 

“Aah! Aauugh! Aaaauuuuh!” The convulsions became rhythmic and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Each desperate moan became louder. He felt a rush of heat leave him and he twisted against Leonardo’s body as he clenched and milked his dick. Leonardo groaned appreciatively, seemingly enjoying the deliciously rough spasms.

  
“That’s it.” He murmured. “Let it all out.” Donatello sobbed against the wall, as his feet scrapped and twisted against the ground. As his climax subsided, his body still twitched and shivered from the aftershock. His moans subsided to low gasps and whimpers. He stared vacantly to the side, wondering if anyone heard him. Honestly, he didn’t care. He felt a strange heat on the back of his neck again, and Leo seemed to be speeding up, grunting. He glanced to the side and saw blueish smoke wafting against his face and neck. 

“Ah?” He let out a low gasp. The fire that came out of that human. Was he gonna end up like that? Was this how he was going to die. Being fucked against a wall dirty wall against his brother. He coughed slightly, as he inhaled the thick cloud. It smelled, unlike any fire he had ever been around. It stung his throat and he squirmed trying to get away once again. Then he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and the sensation of fangs sinking into his skin. He could feel his hot breath slightly burning his skin. Despite the pain and his fear, he let out a shameless cry in ecstasy. What was wrong with him.  _ Why am I this fucked up? _

Leonardo let out a muffled groan and pinned him roughly into the wall, flattening him against it. Donatello’s groaned in painful pleasure as his dick pressed against the hard concrete. He felt his brother shutter against him and heat fill his tail and belly. It was so hot, and so much. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tightly and panting as his body milked Leo eagerly. His brother continued to thrust deep into him, riding out his orgasm. When his climax seemed to abate he slowed down, pulling Donatello’s hips flush against his. He let go of his shoulder smoke still billowing out of his mouth, and eyes hooded as he experienced his own orgasmic bliss. He leaned his weight fully as they both struggled to catch their breath. The silence between them stretched. Suddenly, Leonardo pulled out of him and backed away and Donatello yelped in shock and fell to the dirty ground. He stayed there starting at the ground. There was no way around it. 

_ I’m fucked up. _

He could feel Leonardo’s cum, slowly dribbling out of his cloaca. The pure blinding lust he felt moments before was replaced with guilt and revulsion. He was vile. How could he have done this, when moments before Leo had killed someone in front of him? His brother wasn’t even in his right mind. Some creature was influencing him. So, he found it appropriate to take advantage of that and fuck him?

“I’m disgusting.” His voice cracked as he fought the howl of misery threatening to escape him. He looked to the side at the heavily graffitied wall and his eyes met milky fluid, slowly dripping down the wall. Tears began to roll down his face as all the self-loathing and despair hit him all at once. 

“Oh, Don. Don’t cry.” Leonardo stood over him and squatted down, facing him. Just looking at those glowing eyes watching him made tears stream faster down his face and he wheezed frailly. Leonardo sighed and moved closer to him, sitting on the cold asphalt floor and pulling Donatello into his arms and against his chest. The gesture was too much, and a low miserable wail left him. “Oh, babe... I wanted you just as much as you wanted me.” 

“You’re not him.”   
  


“I am.”

“No.” He coughed as he choked on his tears. Leo held him tighter and he felt lips press against his head. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time and now I have the courage to tell you.” He murmured, running his hand against Donatello’s back. His voice was almost soothing as he spoke. “We love you, so much.” Despite himself, he felt his heart lift slightly but he clung onto Leonardo for dear life.

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be.”

“I’m fucking trash.”

“No,” Donatello felt the tails of his banana being pulled and he was now staring into those sharp cat-like eyes that glowed ominously in the night. As he spoke the deep rolling voice that seemed to come from his head before, spoke with Leo. “You’re not. I need you, you are worthy of me and you are my only hope for freedom.” 

* * *

Donatello had to be coaxed up off the ground and held up. His legs shook as they struggled to support his sore body. Donatello couldn’t look at the carnage Leonardo had done, so Leonardo had to retrieve the burlap sacks covered in gore and Donatello used his shoulder as a brace. 

“We should leave. We’ve been here way too long.” Donatello said quietly. Leonardo nodded and turned his head to the wall he had been pressed against earlier. His eyes glowed even brighter and the same flames that caused the human body to explode had sprung from the wall, flickering brightly in the night. Donatello fearfully clung onto Leonardo’s body and his twin laughed, gently patting him on the head.

“No worries. They only hurt you if I want them to hurt you. Come on.” He walked Donatello through and he felt the fire lick him warmly. Then they walked out of the flames they were at the lair. Donatello could hear the soft snoring of his father in the background along with the strange television commercials he often watched. Leonardo made sure Donatello was steady on his feet and let go of him. He wobbled dangerously but managed to stand straight up. He took a step away from his brother, rubbing the shoulder where he had bit and burned him. “I’m gonna turn this to the police. You should rest tonight.”

“Yeah…” Donatello sighed, doggedly. “Make sure you don’t give them the burlap. It’s covered in blood.” 

“Will do.” Leonardo winked, and behind him, blue swirling fire formed out of the ether and he strolled through it. Donatello watched the flames slowly melt away into thin air then limped not the direction of his room, but toward his lab. He scanned himself in, unlocking the security system and he was welcomed by his detached electronic voice. He gazed around, rubbing his eyes and head, then limped to his computer ignoring his pounding headache. There it was. The sapphire rock gleamed against the computer lights surrounding it. Strange and ugly as ever. He sat down and rolled his computer chair close to his deck and picked up. Slowly, he rolled the idol in his hand, quietly observing each clumsy etch, and reached for a notepad and pen. He began his research. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope to have another chapter next week? This is basically gonna be a October month story of different times of P!Leo and Donnie interacting. It may not be linear. If this story gets enough traction I may continue it after October? We will see :3


	2. He Gazes Into the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph begins to notice Leo and Donnie are spending a lot of time with each other in the lab. When asked about their actions, they seem to evade an answer. His curiosity gets the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spooky shit! I'm so happy y'all lie my dumb AU. It's really fun to write P!Leo and I'm excited to think of the next chapter. This chapter I thought wouldn't be long but... haha not the briefest person so. It's my typical length. There is a lot of interesting text in this chapter. There will be a translation in my ending author's notes so you can read it without a problem, but it's possible to read the text without a translation. Will be doing another round of edits as well... Enjoy!
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE: Hey! I commissioned @/HeiSuiii for a piece for this fic. Hope y'all like it!

Something wasn’t right. Raphael couldn’t put his finger on what it was, though. The past few months just felt… odd. Nothing was outwardly strange though. They still went on missions. The brothers still hung out with April and they still fought with villains… but something was off…

Raphael wandered into the living room with a stack of bologna in his hand. He often did that when he wanted lunch, but felt restless and didn’t feel like sitting down. His father was sitting in front of the television slurping up milk appallingly loud, even for him. The commercial he was watching was an old Lou Jitsu one, advertising some type of foot cream. His eyes traveled downward, toward Mikey who was sprawled out on the floor with a large sketch pad in front of him. His heart warmed and he hunched over him, looking over his shoulder.

“Oh, Mike whatcha’ drawing?” He allowed his eyes to roam across his youngest brother’s lower shell and thighs before quickly moving toward the sketchbook. He tilted his head slightly, frowning at the sketch. It didn’t seem like a typical “Mikey” sketch. Usually, his art was heavily inspired by New York itself with big vibrant typography. This was different. Eyes, lots of sketches of blue eyes staring in different directions with one in the center larger than all three rest. He was coloring the background in black charcoal. Didn’t really seem like his style at all. Michelangelo looked up from his work and smiled up at him.

“Honestly, couldn’t tell ya’.” He said cheerfully. “Just got the urge to art, so I did!” Raphael stood straight up, his eyes still on the blue charcoal ones that Mikey had drawn. He had seen these before, but couldn’t recall where. Maybe Mikey had drawn them around the layer.

“Have you done some art of these around here?” Mikey shook his head.

“Nope, just started getting the urge to draw them this morning.” 

“Hm…” Raphael scratched his head then shrugged off the deja vu. “Do you know where Leo and Donnie are?”

“I think Leo is with Donnie in his lab,” Raphael grunted at this. For some reason, Donatello was mostly in his lab for the past few months and the only one allowed to see him was Leonardo. Which was frustrating, why not let the family know what he was doing? Why just Leonardo? He remembered confronting Donatello about this a week ago and remembered how nervous and twitchy his younger brother was.

“I mean it’s something I’m helping Leo with, so it doesn’t concern you guys.” He had said in his typical deadpan voice, but Raphael noticed him twisting his hands together. Honestly, this answer didn’t satisfy him at all. He was the leader, right? Should he know what the team was up to? Even more concerning was Donnie’s odd behavior. He wasn’t usually so fidgety. But he had no desire to push the subject. He didn’t want to make a scene or make Donatello more anxious than he already seemed. 

“Leo!” Mikey stood up and waved his hand as Leo wandered in. Leo looked around at him with his eyes hooded in a relaxed smirk and raised a hand in greeting. Behind them, Splinter cleared his throat.

“Please don’t speak through my stories boys.”

“Sorry, papa just looking for something.” Leo glanced around the room and then his eyes stopped on his bean bag chair. He quickly made his way to the chair and picked up a strange-looking tool that had been resting on it. It definitely looked like one of Donnie’s. Mikey picked up his piece and headed to his room, muttering about a possible mural idea to himself. Raphael watched Leo move quickly out of the common space into the hall leading to Donnie's lab. This may be his chance to question Leonardo on what exact Donnie was helping him with.

“Hey, Leo!” he called out to him and Leo turned around, looking rather bored. 

“Sup’ big guy?”

“I wanted to ask you something about Donnie.” Leonardo nodded, looking up at him expectantly. “What exactly is he doing? He says he’s helping you right? So, is he building you something, like a new weapon or some gear?”

Leonardo raised an eyebrow and smiled. For a moment he thought he had seen something strange… like Leonardo with jagged fangs, but it must have been a trick of the light… he just saw Leo’s same old smile, normally.

“It’s nothing big. Don just promised me he would help me work on something.”

“Work on something?” Raphael cocked his head, scratching his chin. “You wanna tell me what it is exactly? Is it gonna benefit our team?” At this, Leonardo laughed, folding his arms.

“Raph, baby, are you jealous or something because it seems like you're getting a little green with envy here.” He nudged Raphael’s shoulder and winked at him. “Hehe, see what I did there.” Raphael rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“I’m not say’n you shouldn’t have whatever he’s working on, but you know I do think you should share with us so we have an understanding of what you're getting. Maybe we can work on helping you get better at using whatever he’s making for you.”

“What makes you so sure he’s making anything for me?” Raphael frowned. Donnie often made so many different contraptions that he had just assumed he was building Leo something.

“What else would it be?” Leonardo shrugged, still peering up at his older brother, shit-eating grin in place. 

“Honestly, bro, I just don’t think it’s any of your business. If you asked Donnie and he didn’t tell you, he probably didn’t tell you for a reason.” Raphael was silent for a moment, marinating over his words.

“Did he tell you I asked about it?” Leo nodded, patted Raph’s spiky shell, and turned around, throwing up the tool he had gotten from the common room and catching it.

“Best to mind your business, Raphie-doodle.” And with that, he walked off. Raphael heard in the distance Donatello’s lab doors open and close and he sighed loudly in frustration. 

* * *

In the next couple of weeks, Raphael watched Donatello and Leonardo closely. Curiosity had now taken over and he was now determined to figure out what they were doing. He had noticed that if they weren’t on a mission or doing a family outing, Donatello and Leonardo would hold up in his lab. Even when they were doing a family hangout Leo and Donnie sat near each other. One movie night when they were watching a Jupiter Jim reboot movie, he had noticed Donatello and Leonardo had sat next to each other, which was strange. 

Leonardo, being the super fan that he was, would normally sit in the front so he could get every detail of the movie, whereas Donnie being more of the purist of the old school comics and movies would sit in the back so he could live-blog about how the classics were better than the new series. This time they both sat in the back, on the same bean bag. Raphael seemed to be the only one to notice as the movie started and played. He took a seat off to the side, against Splinter’s armchair. He wanted to hide his face easily behind the armchair and be able to spy on them throughout the movie. What he saw was interesting. Leonardo watched the movie, but not with the same type of wide-eyed excitement he usually did. Donatello, however, seemed even less attentive to the movie than he normally was. It didn’t even seem like he was watching. He looked like he was dozing off, his hand loosely holding his phone, just barely holding on to it as his head bobbed and jerked upward trying to stay up. Raphael’s worried older brother’s alarm rang as he watched his brother slowly lose his battle with sleep and slump against Leo. _Is he not sleeping well? Oh no, he’s gonna make himself sick!_ Raphael thought, leaning his head against the chair and frowning at the projector as Jupiter Jim gesticulated on the screen. _Is Leo pushing him too much?_ It wasn’t like Leonardo to be like that… but he was acting so strangely. 

He leaned over again, peering at them from behind the chair. Donatello was still knocked out, his phone had fallen and slid to his thighs. He could see a sliver of white under his eyelids and his head leaning on Leonardo’s shoulder. Leonardo watching him, and his expression made his spines shiver. Raphael could only describe it as hunger. His eyes gazed at Donatello’s face sharply, and his mouth was turned up in a leer. Again, it seemed like Leo’s teeth looked shark-like. But it had to be his eyes playing tricks on him… Leo never had sharp teeth, right… He closed his eyes tight and opened them, trying to clear his head from what he thought he saw. He turned back to the movie, and for a while he paid attention, briefly losing himself in the special effects, flashing lights and graphics of current-day action flicks. When he heard his father let out a loud dry snore, he jumped, snapping out of his trance and leaning back to check on his twin brothers. What he saw was…

Odd. 

Donatello seemed like he had woken up. Even from here, he could tell his brother was breathing hard. He looked disoriented. Leo seemed to be pressing his face into the side of Donatello’s neck. He watched as Donatello jumped and turned his head away and his expression was… Raph frowned, not understanding what was going on. Why did he look like that? So… Obscene. He felt like he was a peeping tom all of sudden. But why? He shouldn’t look…like that. Not with Leo… not with any of them. He felt his stomach twist with something he could only describe as dread and he glanced upward and saw Leonardo staring directly at him. His eyes did not look like his own. They were sharp and cat-like, watching him with that same hungry look he had been staring at Donatello not too long ago. They glowed abnormally in the light of the projector. They almost seemed like they were glowing themselves. Raphael quickly pulled himself forward, and pushed his head into his hands, covering his eyes, but Donatello’s and Leonardo’s face did not leave his vision. 

He was not able to watch the end of the movie and grimaced when Mikey ran up to him and began chatting animatedly about the plot and characters. He did his best to recall the small parts he did watch and it seemed to make him happy. Mikey’s expression and excitement eased his anxiety ever so slightly. Mikey tended to do that for him.

“Going to bed.” Donatello’s dull voice made him look over. Donnie was slouching out of the common area. He couldn’t see his face but, watched as Leonardo followed him. Putting two fingers toward his head and doing a type of solute.

“Night!” Leonardo’s eyes fixed on Raphael and he winked. He glowered in response, watching Leo follow Donnie out. He felt no type of shame for what he had been caught doing? Not anything? It seemed that he was even bragging about it? He felt something nudge his arm gently and looked down to see Mikey looking up at him with a curious look on his face. 

“You okay, bro? Did Leo piss you off or something?” 

“Oh… Uhm.” He fixed his face to be neutral and shook his head. “No, I was just thinking about something in the movie… I don’t think I like the villain. Seems too powerful.”

“Yo! That’s what I was thinking! Like, how are they supposed to fight something like that, believably? I think they wrote themselves into a corner, but they always surprise us.” Their dad’s snores grew louder and both of them cringed. 

“I think I’m a little too wound up to sleep, Mike. Think, I’m gonna work out these feelings.” Mikey jumped on his back and hugged his neck. 

“Let me join you! I dunno why Donnie and Leo are acting like old fucks. The night is young! Can I draw while you workout?” Raphael’s kept a churr down and he could feel his tail twisting back and forth in his sorts. 

“Yeah!” He stomped toward his room while he allowed Mikey to run his mouth. His mind was still on Leonardo though and the way he looked at him, the way Donatello was looking…

“Hey, Raph, you sure you’re ok?” He glanced over at Mikey who was laying his head on his shoulder. “Your red.”

“Oh…” He searched for another excuse and settled on the lamest one. He patted Mikey’s head. “Just a little hot I guess.”

His time with Mikey was what he needed to strengthen his resolve. He was gonna find out once and for all exactly what Leo was forcing Donatello to do. Maybe then he could help both of them. Maybe all Leonardo needed was a stern talking to and maybe all Donatello needed was the helping hand of his biggest brother. As he pumped iron with Michelangelo singing and jamming to the music he had bought in, he made a plan. 

* * *

This was probably one of the most elaborate plans he had ever planned, _ever_. It made his brain spin just thinking about it, but when it came to his family it was worth planning this stuff out to make sure no mistakes were made. Especially, when it came to Leo and Donnie. He had noticed that Donatello was locking himself in the lab so neither Mikey nor him could get in without his voice passing the security system. Therefore, he would have to steal Leo’s swords to get in. He had noticed that Leonardo stored his swords over his bed when he passed his bedroom and he would need to steal it to get in without being noticed. Thankfully, Leo was spending so much time with Donatello that he wasn’t often in his room. It would be easy enough to swipe his sword as long as Mikey or Splinter didn’t see him. Then he would be able to cut a portal into his lab undiscovered. He decided to do this after dinner and to keep it to himself. 

When it was dinner time he watched Leonardo and Donatello like a hawk. Donnie seemed to be in his typical tired state, eating slowly and yawning frequently. The poor kid had bags under his eyes too. Leonardo ate a little bit, but it devolved into him playing with his food apathetically. He must not be hungry. Then they headed off, Leonardo following Donatello closely. This was his chance. He got up and made his way to Leo’s room. Just as he predicted, the sword was on his wall. Making sure none of his brothers or Splinter was watching he pushed the curtain open and beelined for the sword. Grabbing it and immediately booking it. He couldn’t be caught running with his sword or he would have to deal with too many questions. His heart was pounding in his chest and when he stepped in front of the lab door he let out a shaky breath. Now, he had to figure out how this thing worked. He raised the tip toward the door and slowly traced a circle against the metal. Instead of screeching metal against metal, the sword blade glided against the door as if it was air. As he traced the circle, bluish light sparked behind it but did not form the portal he was so used to seeing Leo conjured. 

“Stupid thing.” He muttered under his breath. He tried it again. This time tracing the circle faster. This seemed to help. When he finished the circle, the portal formed and he could see into the lab. Hurriedly, he jumped in as silently as he possibly could. But being the biggest of his brothers, he wasn’t known for being graceful. He landed with a thunk and Raphael’s stomach twisted. He quickly ran behind some large machinery that would cover his bulk and stayed still, holding the sword close to his body. He strained to listen to his environment and over the soft beeps and whirring of fans he could hear voices. He could not make out what they were saying though, nor did they seem to be getting louder. He was undiscovered it seemed, for now. “Damn, I need to plan things out more often…” He muttered to himself.

He continued, tip-toeing as lightly as possible and moving carefully. He made sure to lower his body behind bigger equipment, which was difficult. He had to navigate toward Donatello’s and Leonardo’s voice indirectly. He finally was able to make it to what seemed like a huge computer that was whirring gently with flickering red and white lights. He wished he could have gotten closer if they whispered he wouldn’t be able to catch it, but it was close enough to see them and what they were doing. Leonardo was on a beaten-up couch. It looked new… well new to the lab. Maybe Donnie had acquired it recently. It was a large purple couch with duct-tape on it and Leonardo was sprawled on it, a leg draped over the back as he scrolled through his phone. He seemed to be watching videos. Weird ones. He would often hear strange and gross squelching and screams of pain. For the most part, Leo looked disinterested, but at some loud and particularly horrific screams, he let out an amused chuckle. Donatello’s back was facing him. He seemed to be hunched over something, with his battle shell metal arms extended and moving quickly. He almost seemed frantic in the way he was moving.

“Fuck!” Donatello’s exasperated growl made Raphael wince. His brother was distressed and even more upsetting was Leonardo glancing back at him, smirking at him. Almost like he was unaffected by Donnie’s frustration. But it seemed to at least pull him away from his phone. He pushed himself up, swinging his legs front the top of the couch, and peered over it, looking at Donatello.

“Something wrong?” He asked innocently. 

“Nothing is working… I can’t figure this shit out. Magic just isn’t my thing, Leo.”

“Magic…” Raphael mouthed quietly to himself. Why was he doing anything with magic? 

“Aw, don’t lose hope, babe. You got this far.” Leo said pleasantly.

“I— I just don’t think I’m gonna be able to do this. I can barely read it without your help.” That was weird. Donatello bragged constantly that he loved reading things other than comic books. Why would he ever need Leo’s help with any of that? _I wish I could get closer._ He saw Leo tilt his head. 

“All you gotta do is memorize the text, Don.”

“I don’t even know how to pronounce these words. I can’t even read them.” At this Leo pushed himself over the couch and walked behind and grabbed Donatello by the waist while seemingly pushing his head on his shoulder. Immediately, the metal arms froze and then retracted into his shell. 

“Repeats after me.” Raphael had to strain to hear that, but the next part was clear but almost incomprehensible. Leo’s voice had completely changed from his playful tone to a low growling roar that mixed and distorted with his normal voice. “ _ꂑ ꋰꌅꈼꁲꀗ ꋖꍩꈼ ꌚꈼꁲ꒒ ꂦꄞ ꉣꁲꂑꋊ, ꂑ ꂦꉣꈼꋊ ꋖꍩꂑꌚ ꐇꋊꂑꀰꈼꌅꌚꈼ ꁲꋊꂠ ꂦꋖꍩꈼꌅ'ꌚ ꋖꂦ ꋖꍩꈼ ꈼꋖꈼꌅꋊꁲ꒒ ꄞꂑꌅꈼ ꋖꍩꁲꋖ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꀯꂦꋊꌚꐇꂵꈼ ꁲ꒒꒒. ꂑ ꁲꀯꀯꈼꉣꋖꈼꂠ ꋖꍩꈼ ꉣꁲꂑꋊ ꋖꂦ ꒒ꂑꄞꈼ ꂑ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꀯꁲꐇꌚꈼ._ ” Raphael twinged in pain and he almost dropped the sword to the ground as he grabbed his head with his hand. He felt sick all of sudden. His stomach turned and twisted and for the first time ever in his life, he was scared of Leo. Scared of his younger brother. He felt the urge to tuck himself into his shell to hide but shook it off in disgust. _Get a grip._

“I—I dunno.”

“D, try… I’ll say it slower for you.” He repeated them slowly in that weird voice and Donnie struggled to follow. His voice cracking in pain. It seemed to even try to repeat the almost inhuman sounding language Leo spoke, hurt his older twin. It was rough to hear him. Raphael’s head spun as he endured the words that so easily streamed and twisted out of Leo’s mouth and Donnie wretched and spluttered. How in the hell was Leo able to withstand… whatever he was speaking and why did Donnie repeat something that seemed to give him so much pain? At the end, Donatello began coughing violently and Raphael’s eyes widened when he saw Leo’s press his lips against the back of Donnie’s neck. “See, you can do it now. You're so smart. You picked up immediately.” Donatello let out a low groan when he was finished coughing. 

“Are you sure you can’t do this?”

“We’ve been over this, babe…”

“Yeah…” Donatello sighed deeply, rubbing his temples with his fingers. “I need a break.” 

“Take one! No one is stopping you.” Leonardo let go of Donatello who beelined it to the couch and flopped on it, his face firmly pushed into the cushions. He seemed to still be breathing hard from the strange language. That being said it seemed like he was recovering. After a few moments of being face-first into the couch, he rolled on his back, massaging his temples. Raph suddenly felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach and nearly gagged from it. He covered his mouth and looked frantically around and saw Leo’s sharp eyes looking in his direction. Cringing and nearly falling over he instead ducked behind the server unit and pressed his body against it closing his eyes. He must have seen him, soon he would be busted but at least he would be able to try and convince Leo to stop this. Preparing himself to spring from his hiding spot and gripping the sword in his hand to try and calm himself. His body tensed as Leo’s voice floated up from behind him.

“Donnie, do you need anything? More food?” 

“No, I feel like I’m gonna vomit actually.” Donnie’s voice sounded so exhausted. Raphael heard the couch creak. “Am I always gonna feel like this when saying that nonsense?”

“Hm, well I’m not sure,” Leo said thoughtfully. “It’s not really meant for you to speak.” All the tension in Raphael’s left and he let a little sigh escape him. He guessed that Leonardo probably did not see him, but he could have sworn he did…

“What language is it? Is it some mystic bullshit?”

“Something like that.” Raphael peaked around the server and saw Leonardo now sitting on the couch while Donnie was sprawled out, his hand on his face. It seemed like his breathing relaxed. “An old language that’s been dead for… a long time.” _How would he know that…_ It’s not like Leo to know about something like this and it was stranger that Donatello seemingly knew nothing about the language. When did Leo ever know more than Donnie?

“What am I saying exactly?” Leonardo tilted his head, his eyes gazing at the ceiling for a moment.

“It's a pact to free me.”

“Hmm…” Donnie was silent for and slowly moved his hands away from his face, gazing at him. “What will you do when you're free?”

“ _ꂠꈼꀰꂦꐇꌅ._ ” That throaty growl escaped his throat. It made Raphael shiver. He thought he saw Leo’s eyes seemed to glow again. Donatello sat up slightly, staring at Leo. He bit his lip and shifted a little on the couch. Leonardo’s warped face relaxed into his typical smirk. “Did I say something interesting?” Donnie let out a low sigh. Despite his frustrated glower, Raph could see a faint blush against his cheeks. 

“No…”

“Really?” Raphael fidgeted a little with the change in atmosphere. The atmosphere, in general, was uncomfortable in the first place but again that strange feeling he got watching them on the bean bag hit him full force. Like he shouldn’t be watching them… but to be fair he shouldn’t be watching them now. A small flicker of guilt licked his heart. This suddenly didn’t feel like a good idea. Leo leered at Donnie, and Raphael could have sworn he saw those sharp shark-like teeth. “Do you like it when I talk like that, babe? Is it sexy for you?” Donnie’s eyes narrowed.

“No… it hurts.” 

“I can make it not hurt as much.” 

“I don’t want it to hurt at all.” 

“ _ꐞꂦꐇ’ꌅꈼ ꌚꂦ ꁲꂠꂦꌅꁲꋰ꒒ꈼ ꅏꍩꈼꋊ ꐞꂦꐇ ꉣꂦꐇꋖ._ ” Raph’s eye twinged only a little this time but as Leonardo said, his words didn’t give him the spinning headache as they did before. In fact, Raph was embarrassed by the heat that flickered in his belly. Raphael swallowed and clenched the handle of Leonardo’s sword. Donatello’s breath hitched ever so slightly but, he continued to glare at him. 

“Leo…”

“Hm?” Leo had now moved so he was staring directly at Donatello. His body just over Donnie’s legs. “ _ꂠꂦꈼꌚ ꋖꍩꈼ ꋖꂦꋊꁅꐇꈼ ꂦꄞ ꋖꍩꈼ ꂦ꒒ꂠ ꂦꋊꈼꌚ ꁅꈼꋖ ꐞꂦꐇ ꅏꈼꋖ?_ ” There was no mistaking the pang in his tail that time Raph sucked in his breath, trying to keep himself from gasping. _Oh no...what_? Donnie jerked his head away, and now he saw his brother’s face, beet red. He was not the only affected by this. What was happening? Where did Leo learn to speak like that? He watched as Leonardo grabbed Donatello’s face and pulled it so their eyes were met. Raphael gulped softly. 

“You don’t have to hide it from me, babe. It won’t do you much good anyway. I can feel you wanting me, remember?” He patted Donnie’s cheek and Donnie let out a shaky sigh. 

“Yeah. I suppose...that’s true.” Donnie shrugged, closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into Leo’s hand. He then let out a low sigh. “There’s no point fucking point.” Leo chuckled and leaned into him. Raph’s mouth fell open as he watched his twin brothers slowly entwine and kiss. His mind buzzed with confusion… _They shouldn’t be… they shouldn’t be doing this._ He watched as a sliver of pink was pushed into Donatello's mouth and Donatello willingly pulled Leonardo close. Raphael closed his eyes and wished that he was struck deaf as the soft smacking little keening gasps echoed in his head. This was...gross. He needed to leave… but how was he going to do that? How could he move unnoticed? He ducked behind his hiding spot and searched for a spot where he could cut a portal away when he heard a low churr. He peeked around the server and saw Donatello panting and that sultry expression from movie night was on his face. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips slightly parted while Leonardo was against his neck. He could see Leo’s tongue darting against his scaly skin and he saw a flash of his white, Donnie’s breath hitched again and he whimpered. He saw Donatello pull Leo closer.

“F—fuck….” His voice shook with lust and Raph saw his hips twitch and grind upward. 

“ _ꐞꂦꐇ ꌚꂵꈼ꒒꒒ ꒒ꂑꀗꈼ ꐞꂦꐇ'ꌅꈼ ꂑꋊ ꍩꈼꁲꋖ ꐞꂦꐇ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꌚ꒒ꐇꋖ._ ” Raph began to become acutely aware of his brother… stink. Even though they were his brother… he could feel his instinct to call to them...To join them. Even worse, he could feel jealousy swelling in his heart. He wanted this...Why couldn’t he have this with… _him_. The growling voice Leonardo used seemed to send Donatello into a haze. His breath was getting ragged and Raph saw him jump as Leo’s arm slowly moved up and down. Raphael slowly moved back behind the server and leaned his head against it. He realized his legs and body were shaking. He nearly jumped when he heard Donatello’s lustful groan from behind the server tower. What was he going to do... he couldn’t stay here. _I gotta go… I gotta go…_

“Yessssss, right there, right fucking there Leo…” And then he heard obscenely wet noises from the other side and Donnie’s voice swelling into wanton gasps, cracking every now again. 

_“ꐞꂦꐇ’ꌅꈼ ꁲ꒒ꌅꈼꁲꂠꐞ ꂵꂑ꒒ꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꂵꐞ ꄞꂑꋊꁅꈼꌅꌚ ꒒ꂑꀗꈼ ꁲ ꌅꐇꂑꋊꈼꂠ ꅏꍩꂦꌅꈼ._ ” The little snarl in Leonardo’s voice and the spark of pain it caused in his head was almost enough to get Raph to drop in his pants. He was already embarrassingly wet. This was very bad. If he dropped now, he would definitely be discovered. Despite his mind screaming for him to run, one of his hands slowly moved from Leonardo’s sword to his tail tucked between his legs and he squeezed it roughly. Despite his fear and disgust, he was indeed very hard and his hand gave him some brief relief. He sucked air between his teeth and shivered. It felt so good. The pleasure was so intense, so shell tingling hot that he slumped to the ground. He desperately tried to keep himself from breathing hard. He couldn’t unsheathe though, he couldn’t—

“Ah!” Donnie’s scent was so strong now and low churring growls that escaped from Leonardo made Raph swallow a desperate groan and he paled when he heard steady gasps and moans between the two, along with soft rhythmic _paps._ Raph had seen enough porn to know what was happening behind the server. He could smell what was happening… but despite the warning signs he slowly peeked around the server again, hand still on his crotch. Even though he expected to see it, he wasn’t ready for it. Leo was pinning Donnie into the couch, his hands on Donnie’s wrists. He was thrusting deeply into his brother, Raph could see his tail pushed forward just make out the pink of his manhood sliding in and out of Donatello. Donatello was squirming desperately as his cock bobbed up and down to Leo’s thrusts, Donnie’s hips rocking hungrily into his twin. He saw his hands flex in Leo’s grip and wiggled his body as though trying to free himself.

“Let...go…” His voice was so breathy, so lurid… Raph never in his life thought he would hear Donatello like this. He saw Donnie wiggle his hips again and pre-cum scattered onto his shell. When Leo ignored him, he whined. “T—touch me… damn it.”

“ꁲ ꋰꌅꂦꂦꂠ ꌚꂦꅏ ꒒ꂑꀗꈼ ꐞꂦꐇ ꂠꂦꈼꌚꋊ’ꋖ ꋊꈼꈼꂠ ꍩꂑꌚ ꀯꂦꀯꀗ ꋖꂦ ꁅꈼꋖ ꂦꄞꄞ.” Leo practically spat those twisting words at him and sped up his movements. Donatello tilted his head back, his mouth slackened and arched towards him. His toes curled and legs wrapped around Leo’s waist. He was shouting now, Donatello’s voice streaming from low curses to vibrating churrs and lustful sobs. Raphael could see his legs and thighs flexing each time Leo pounded into him. Doing his best to meet with him with each thrust. “Are you cumming?” Leo abruptly switched from the strange language to plain English. Donnie didn’t respond but instead, his cries got louder. His legs pulled Leo close to him and Raph saw his eyelids flutter and drool fall out his open mouth. Leonardo simply laughed. “Yeah, you’re cumming.” He murmured. Donnie rolled his hips, riding it out while Leo continued pounding him.

“Ssso, good! Sssso g—ood!” Donatello moaned, his voice near sobs. Raph squirmed, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his tail and his muscles screaming with the effort to hold in his erection. He held his breath, watching Donatello’s cum shoot onto breast his plates. 

“‘Atta boy. Must be hitting it good, huh?” Leo pulled Donnie closed, panting heavily “ꂑꄞ ꐞꂦꐇ ꀗꈼꈼꉣ ꂵꁲꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꋖꍩꁲꋖ ꄞꁲꀯꈼ, ꂑ꒒꒒ ꄞꐇꀯꀗ ꐞꂦꐇ ꄞꂦꌅ ꈼꋖꈼꌅꋊꂑꋖꐞ.” He leaned in and captured Donnie’s lips who kissed back eagerly, his muscles still shuddering and twitching from his prolonged orgasm. The smacking noise reverberated in Raph’s head. He needed to go… he should have been gone a long time ago. _Why the fuck did I stay here?_ He thought furiously as his dick gave another painful throb. _Why am I like this!?_ He slowly took a few steps back as he heard Leonardo chuckle softly. “ꐞꂦꐇ ꉣꈼꌅꄞꂦꌅꂵꈼꂠ ꋰꈼꁲꐇꋖꂑꄞꐇ꒒꒒ꐞ ꄞꂦꌅ ꋖꍩꈼ ꂵꈼꂠꂠ꒒ꈼꌚꂦꂵꈼ ꂠꂦ꒒ꋖ.”

He didn’t care anymore, he had to get out of here he didn’t care if they saw him. He backed up, sliced the air, and was thankful that a blue portal formed immediately and ran through it to his room. Donatello’s and Leonardo’s voices faded into nothing as the portal closed and he sat in the silence of his room. Raphael let out a shaky gasp, unable to hold in his erection anymore it pushed out him as his muscles gave way. His eyes rolled upward, as the pleasure and need washed over him and he violently thrust his hands into his shorts and stroked himself vigorously. Enthralled by the pleasure, he did not hold back his grunts and growls. He could clearly see them fucking in his head. He could hear the sounds and smell their lustful passion and he wanted that. He wanted what they had. He held back a frustrated roar, digging his nails into manhood, and slammed his fist into the ground. His shell shivering from the intense stimulation he was giving himself. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, imagining the scene he had just witnessed except he was in place of Leo and Mikey was underneath him. He imagines how his face would be. How would he call out his name? Maybe he would cry out when he pushed his finger in him. Maybe he would whimper his name while he pounded into him? Maybe he would squirm just like that, while Raphael held him down. His mind went blank as he came abruptly at those thoughts, the shock of it radiating through each nerve in his body. He gasped when he felt his body pulse and all the heat in his body left him. When the aftershock hit him, he slouched over, his eyes closing. Anger and disgust seeping into him and he slowly opened his eyes staring at the discarded sword on the ground. He would have to turn that in before Leo went back to his room. His eyes slowly drifted down to his soiled shorts and he let out a low sigh. Raphael slouched back, his sharp shell scraping against the ground.

_How am I going to deal with this?_

* * *

The next day, Raphael kept to himself. He ate breakfast late on purpose, only electing to eat some old salami in the fridge and running back to his room. He couldn’t face any of his brothers. He just didn’t feel mentally able to. Maybe it was because he slept like dog shit. He had a strange waking nightmare of three disembodied eyes staring him down in a black void while that same incomprehensible language Leonardo spoke echoing in his skull. His body was tense and he struggled to do anything but hug his stuffed animals for comfort. Finally, toward the evening he decided he needed to release some pent up stress and work out. 

_1, 2, 3, 4_

This often calmed him down. Counting while doing repetitive tasks. It helped him zone out and it helped his anxiety melt away. 

_50, 52, 53, 54_

He began to pant and he felt his heartbeat slowly as he worked. He stared at the ceiling watching a centipede crawl out of a crack and skitter across. 

_105, 106, 107, 108_

His eyes followed its progress and it disappeared into the corner. He was sweating now and the smell of sweat filled his room. He grunted as he felt the pleasant burn of his muscles. 

175, 176, 177, 17—

“Enjoy the show?”

Raphael almost dropped the heavy barbells on his throat. Instead, it wavered in his hands and he quickly placed it on the hooks and pushed himself up, glowering at Leo leaning against his doorway. 

“The fuck did you say?” His voice was a low threatening hiss and normally he would have expected Leo to back up. However, he simply smirked at him. 

“I said, did you enjoy the show?”

“You… did that… when you knew I was there?” His voice was quiet, seething, and disgusted. Leonardo simply raised an eyebrow. His eyes seemed to be glowing eerily, even in the light. Raphael stood up, towering over Leo and his body seemed to swell up in anger. “Y’all need to stop doing that shit, man. It’s disgusting.” 

“Hm, nah.” Raphael was taken aback by the casual answer. Leo simply didn’t look at all threatened. He looked like he was just disagreeing about what type of soda was better. But he gathered his resolve and took a step toward his younger brother.

“You don’t feel anything? You're hurting yourself and Donatello doing this! He can’t be okay with this.” Leonardo tilted his head, his grin widening.

“Donatello hurt? You were there, buddy. You heard him. You know that isn’t true.”

“Leo, this is sick.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, he’s your brother. It’s not righ—“

“So, we’re pretending you didn’t have a massive hard-on.” Leonardo cut across his words smoothly and Raphael sucked his teeth in closing his eyes. “What? Didn’t think I would smell you, Raphie?”

“Leo fucking listen to me.” His voice now pleading. “You can’t do this. H—how are you going to explain this to dad? How are you guys gonna have a healthy relationship? It won’t work.”

“Is this what you tell yourself with Mikey?” Raphael’s jaw drop, struck dumb by Leonardo’s cool words. Leo clucked his tongue softly. “Our family is pretty fucked up isn’t it?” Raphael didn’t say a word. He just continued to stare at Leo, who’s smile warped. This time it looked like he was baring his teeth at him. “Can’t blame you for it, though. Mikey is pretty cute.”

“W-what… what are...how…?” As words just came tumbling out of his mouth Leonardo just laughed. 

“Bro, don’t worry about it. I just want to help you out. I mean I know you’re jealous. I could smell your jealousy stink. And jealousy gets us nowhere as a family right?” He pushed himself off the wall. Raphael frowned at him, anxiety hitting him tenfold. 

“What do you mean, help?” 

“Well…” Leonardo drawled. “I want you and Mikey to have what me and D have. So, I wanna help you out.”

“How…” 

“Don’t worry about that, my brother! I just want you to be happy.” Raphael was silent for a moment, his heart thumping roughly against his chest plates. He scratched the back of his head, not meeting Leonardo’s eyes.

“So, you would tell him… that I like him?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“How are you sure… that this won’t scare him?” He asked quietly. “I don’t want him to be uncomfortable around me. I just want him to….know I love him.” Leonardo rolled his eyes.

“I said don’t worry about it, Raph.” He turned around and began walking out of sight. “I’ll tell him tonight.” Raphael just stared at his back apprehensively. This was so strange… so uncomfortable. He wanted to call Leonardo and tell him to stop. But he held his tongue and despite his anxiety, he felt a slight twinge of hope.

* * *

The night couldn’t have come sooner. He decided he would skip dinner. He didn’t think he could stomach it anyway. He worked out intermittently and stared at the ceiling, barely concealing the panic in his stomach. He finally curled up against the wall, on his bed. The exhaustion from not eating or sleeping starting to get to him. He began slowly dozing off and as the clock hit three in the morning he was completely knocked out, only waking up to something touching his ankle. Raphael jumped and quickly turned around. His eyes took a moment to adjust from his sleep but as they focused, he could see Mikey staring up at him. For a brief moment, he forgot Leonardo’s promise to him and he sat up. 

“Hey, Mikey, something wrong?” He said sleepily, scratching his shell. 

“Ah… couldn’t sleep,” Michelangelo muttered. His tone sounded… odd. Raphael could pick up quiver in his voice. “Wanted to talk to you.” Instantly, he remembered his conversation earlier that day and almost doubled over from the horror. 

“Yeah?” He heard Michelangelo’s voice hitch slightly and he froze, suddenly all his senses on edge. He watched as Mikey pulled his body up onto his bed and Raphael scooted away from him. “Y-yeah?” This time his voice cracked as he struggled not to pass out in his anxiety. 

“How do you stop it?” Raphael silently watched Michel in the dark, his mouth slightly open. “Raph, how do you stop it?” He repeated what he said this time voice sounding more frantic.

“S-stop what…?” Mikey let out a groan that shook Raphael to his core. He swallowed loudly as his youngest brother crawled closer to him and now he could smell it. He could smell Michelangelo musk… And his mouth watered. 

“I… uh… I need you to help me out okay?” He said feverishly and now Mikey was against his chest plate, looking up at him and Raphael could see his deliriously lustful expression. 

“Did… did Leo talk to—” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Michel crushed his lips against his. He gasped at the force of his younger brother pressing against him and shuttered desperately, his hands shaking as he tried and failed to hold back. His hands slowly lowered to Mikey’s waist and he felt him moan lightly in the kiss. Mikey licked at his lower lip, asking for entry, and tentatively he opened his mouth, running his tongue against Mikey’s and getting a spike of pleasure when Mikey licked the underside of his. His tail was hot and throbbing. He leaned against the wall as their lips smack against each other and he nervously ran his fingers across his lower shell. Mikey pulled away, his eyes roving around Raph’s body wildly. Faintly, Raph could hear his tail wagging back and forth. 

“Help…” He whispered. 

“Help?”

“Yeah…fuck.. aaaah...” He gritted his teeth and Raphael felt Mikey’s body shiver. He twitched his ass, allowing Raphael to cup it in his hands and Raphael’s heart stopped. Mikey was so wet, his tail curled upward exposing his twitching slit. His thighs seemed slick with pre-cum. _Did… did he come in here without pants?_ Stunned by realization, he felt Mikey twist his hips back and forth desperately, he was panting like a wild animal. “Raph, Raph please!” His voice started to get louder. He began rutting himself against Raphael’s hand and he could sticky fluids dribbling down his fingers. 

“Okay, Mikey… okay.” He pulled him closer to his chest, giving him a reassuring hug. “I’ll help you. But you gotta be quieter. We don’t wanna wake anyone up. Right.”

“Right… right f—fuck. I’m so hot, I feel like I’m on fire.” He hissed, “Everything is on fire.” 

“Okay, okay… just turn around for me, sweetie.” Mikey stared at him for a moment and then did what Raphael said. He could now smell all of Mikey, everything. His slit was wet and he could just see it quivering in front of his face in the dark. He could just see the tip of his manhood poking out of his cloaca. Raphael licked his lips. “You gotta be quiet now, buddy.” His younger brother turned to him, his eyes wild. He pulled Mickey’s hips toward his face and slowly ran his tongue over his tail. He heard Mikey gasp wildly and felt his hands grab his tights. 

“Raph… holy shit…” His tail wiggled back and forth. Raphael caught it in his hand and ran his thumb up his glistening slit before pushing his snout against the hole and pressing his tongue inside. He could feel Michel’s muscles clenching against him immediately. Mikey was indeed right, he was so hot and it was so pleasant against this tongue. He thrust the tip in and out playfully teasing him and electing more whimpers and gasps, he felt more precum gush onto his tongue. Then slowly Raphael felt Mikey’s dick push against his tongue. He ran his lips against his twitching manhood and was delighted to hear Mikey churr in excitement. He ran his tongue against his length and continued his focus on Mikey’s hole, pushing into him a rolling his tongue against the sensitive walls. He felt Mikey shake wantonly in his arms and Raph’s lust began to take over. He allowed himself to indulge, gently slurping and kissing him while his tongue stabbed at his hole. Mikey was silently losing his mind, twitching and clawing at his thighs. The thought of seeing his face as he struggled to keep in his screams, was too much for Raph and he dropped in his pajama pants, in front of Mikey’s face. He began fucking him more fervently with his tongue now, pushing his tongue deeper against Mikey’s shaft and flattening the muscle and spreading out tight shuttering slit. Mikey let out a weak whimper, his ass bouncing against his face. “Raph… Raph… fuck… yesss. Raph.” He let out almost a yelp and Mikey’s muscles clenched roughly on his tongue as Mikey came. He churred and squeaked and Raphael made sure to lick his greedy squirming walls out, slurping up all the juices dribbling into his mouth and chin while his youngest brother ground his cloaca into his face. When Raph felt Mikey settle down slightly he pulled away, allowing himself a low rumbling churr, and licked his face. His cock was throbbing with need but he was satisfied. This was all he could have ever hoped for and as he watched Mikey curl backward to look back at him, his eyes seemingly catching a blue light, his heart fluttered. 

“More.”

* * *

Leo stood just outside Raphael’s room humming softly to himself as he heard the rustle of blankets and the soft heavy breathing. Unmistakable… _Good. That should keep him out of my way for a while…_

He turned on his heel and walked toward the lab, the now low groans of Raphael fading into the distance. Instead of stopping at the door, flames welcomed him through it and his lazy smirk turned deranged. The whole lab was bathed in red light. He could feel it cursing him. He could feel a slight breeze pick up and followed it to his source, in the middle of the lab, where it turned to his a low howling whirlwind. It swirled and twisted with ashes, methanol, and yellow crystals. In the middle of the whirlwind stood Donatello with a tome in his hand and his other outstretched over the blue rock. 

  
  


“ ꂑ ꋰꌅꈼꁲꀗ ꋖꍩꈼ ꌚꈼꁲ꒒ ꂦꄞ ꉣꁲꂑꋊ, ꂑ ꂦꉣꈼꋊ ꋖꍩꂑꌚ ꐇꋊꂑꀰꈼꌅꌚꈼ ꁲꋊꂠ ꂦꋖꍩꈼꌅꌚ ꋖꂦ ꋖꍩꈼ ꂑꋊꋖꈼꌅꋊꁲ꒒ ꄞꂑꌅꈼ ꋖꍩꁲꋖ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꀯꂦꋊꌚꐇꂵꈼ ꁲ꒒꒒ ꁲꋊꂠ ꁲꀯꀯꈼꉣꋖ ꋖꍩꈼ ꉣꁲꂑꋊ ꋖꍩꂑꌚ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꋰꌅꂑꋊꁅ ꋖꂦ ꁲ꒒꒒ ꒒ꂑꄞꈼ.” His voice was harsh and cracked as Donatello struggled to use the curse-breaking magic. But it seemed enough as after the last words were uttered a red formless haze burst from the rock and it shrieked in agony, its bond ripped from the idol.

“ꄞꂦꂦ꒒ꂑꌚꍩ ꂵꂦꌅꋖꁲ꒒, ꐞꂦꐇ ꍩꁲꀰꈼ ꂠꂦꂦꂵꈼꂠ ꐞꂦꐇꌅ ꌅꈼꁲ꒒ꂑꋖꐞ!” Its pitiful cry was beautiful and as it twisted into nothing, the red light in the lab disappeared with it. The crystal, ashes, and methanol fell to the floor scattering into blue dust and Donatello stood in the middle of the room, panting and sweating. He walked up to him, kicking the blue dust upward and he wrapped his hands around Donatello's neck, kissing the side of his head. 

“One down, two to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay uh... I didn't originally plan for there to be Raph/Mikey but... haha. Hope everyone enjoyed this... I have an idea of what I'm doing next week. It's probably gonna be late next week though. Also if anyone is interested, you can follow me on @/HelpTegu on Twitter. I sometimes put up updates and do polls. It's a pretty gross account though so be warned XD
> 
> Translations to Old Speak:
> 
> \- I break the seal of pain, I open this universe and others to the internal fire that will consume all and accept the pain this will bring to all life.  
> \- ꂑ ꋰꌅꈼꁲꀗ ꋖꍩꈼ ꌚꈼꁲ꒒ ꂦꄞ ꉣꁲꂑꋊ, ꂑ ꂦꉣꈼꋊ ꋖꍩꂑꌚ ꐇꋊꂑꀰꈼꌅꌚꈼ ꁲꋊꂠ ꂦꋖꍩꈼꌅꌚ ꋖꂦ ꋖꍩꈼ ꂑꋊꋖꈼꌅꋊꁲ꒒ ꄞꂑꌅꈼ ꋖꍩꁲꋖ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꀯꂦꋊꌚꐇꂵꈼ ꁲ꒒꒒ ꁲꋊꂠ ꁲꀯꀯꈼꉣꋖ ꋖꍩꈼ ꉣꁲꂑꋊ ꋖꍩꂑꌚ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꋰꌅꂑꋊꁅ ꋖꂦ ꁲ꒒꒒ ꒒ꂑꄞꈼ. 
> 
> \- DEVOUR  
> \- ꂠꈼꀰꂦꐇꌅ.
> 
> \- You’re so adorable when you pout.  
> \- ꐞꂦꐇ’ꌅꈼ ꌚꂦ ꁲꂠꂦꌅꁲꋰ꒒ꈼ ꅏꍩꈼꋊ ꐞꂦꐇ ꉣꂦꐇꋖ.
> 
> \- Does the tongue of the old ones get you wet?  
> \- ꂠꂦꈼꌚ ꋖꍩꈼ ꋖꂦꋊꁅꐇꈼ ꂦꄞ ꋖꍩꈼ ꂦ꒒ꂠ ꂦꋊꈼꌚ ꁅꈼꋖ ꐞꂦꐇ ꅏꈼꋖ?
> 
> \- You smell like you're in heat, you fucking slut.  
> \- ꐞꂦꐇ ꌚꂵꈼ꒒꒒ ꒒ꂑꀗꈼ ꐞꂦꐇꌅꈼ ꂑꋊ ꍩꈼꁲꋖ, ꐞꂦꐇ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꌚ꒒ꐇꋖ.
> 
> \- You’re already milking my fingers like a ruined whore.  
> \- ꐞꂦꐇ’ꌅꈼ ꁲ꒒ꌅꈼꁲꂠꐞ ꂵꂑ꒒ꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꂵꐞ ꄞꂑꋊꁅꈼꌅꌚ ꒒ꂑꀗꈼ ꁲ ꌅꐇꂑꋊꈼꂠ ꅏꍩꂦꌅꈼ.
> 
> \- A brood sow like you doesn’t need his cock to get off.  
> \- ꁲ ꋰꌅꂦꂦꂠ ꌚꂦꅏ ꒒ꂑꀗꈼ ꐞꂦꐇ ꂠꂦꈼꌚꋊ’ꋖ ꋊꈼꈼꂠ ꍩꂑꌚ ꀯꂦꀯꀗ ꋖꂦ ꁅꈼꋖ ꂦꄞꄞ
> 
> \- If you keep making that face, I’ll fuck you for eternity.  
> \- ꂑꄞ ꐞꂦꐇ ꀗꈼꈼꉣ ꂵꁲꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꋖꍩꁲꋖ ꄞꁲꀯꈼ, ꂑ’꒒꒒ ꄞꐇꀯꀗ ꐞꂦꐇ ꄞꂦꌅ ꈼꋖꈼꌅꋊꂑꋖꐞ.
> 
> \- You performed beautifully for the meddlesome dolt.  
> \- ꐞꂦꐇ ꉣꈼꌅꄞꂦꌅꂵꈼꂠ ꋰꈼꁲꐇꋖꂑꄞꐇ꒒꒒ꐞ ꄞꂦꌅ ꋖꍩꈼ ꂵꈼꂠꂠ꒒ꈼꌚꂦꂵꈼ ꂠꂦ꒒ꋖ
> 
> \- FOOLISH MORTAL, YOU HAVE DOOMED YOUR REALITY!  
> \- ꄞꂦꂦ꒒ꂑꌚꍩ ꂵꂦꌅꋖꁲ꒒ ꐞꂦꐇ ꍩꁲꀰꈼ ꂠꂦꂦꂵꈼꂠ ꐞꂦꐇꌅ ꌅꈼꁲ꒒ꂑꋖꐞ!


	3. He is Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo doesn't feel good and his family tries to take care of him. Meanwhile, a voice beckons to him into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well! This chapter is a bit crazy... a little trippy. Uhm, this isn't bloody... but uh it does have descriptions of puking. So, please be advised!

“Leo on your left!” Raphael’s voice roared from behind him and Leonardo smirked, dodging a bright ball of light easily. 

“Too easy.” He panted before he pulled out his odachi and sliced into the air, jumping into the portal that formed and landing heavily on the top of the movers truck that they were chasing. Twenty minutes before while shopping around Hidden City when a truck nearly ran them down and a shop owner chased after it. The truck bounced and Leonardo lost balance then fell backward, his palms slamming into the metal. 

And he heard the panicked yell of one of the Yōkai.

“Someone is on the roof!” He managed to hear a high-pitched gurgling voice over the cracking and clunking of the truck speeding down the street. Then more balls of light shot at him. He was barely able to dodge and scooted to the back of the truck. Leo’s eyes glanced toward the front and he saw a rooster type Yōkai in the car mirror. He glared at him, baring teeth that a bird shouldn’t have, and began jerking the truck left and right violently. Leo did his best to balance, but at a particularly violent turn was too much for him and the truck overbalanced and Leo fell off. Luckily, Donnie was able to swoop down and grab him, pulling him close to his chest and puffing with the effort to keep him up.

“I gotta hand it’s to you, Don—”

“Leon, I swear to Newton, you are too heavy for that shit. I will drop you.” Leo huffed. Looking up at his twin with a raised eyebrow.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means, takes the hint,” Donnie grumbled. They watched as the truck skidded on its side with a loud, chalkboard screech and it stopped several yards where it had fallen. As it did so the back of the truck seemed to explode and stuff poured out of the trunk, leaving a trail in its wake. They flew over the wreckage and Donnie dropped him in front of the truck and landed next to him. They both readied themselves for a showdown, Leonardo pushing his sword in front of him and Donatello pulling out his mechanical bō. The Yōkai in the front of the truck struggled to pull themselves out of the wreckage, the rooster with teeth glowered at them as a fox pulled an orange salamander from the wreckage. They were all wearing strange clothing, even for a Yōkai. They wore long red robes that dragged on the floor, wrapped with a gold rope and tassel. The rooster carried a book in his feathered hand. Leonardo turned to Donatello with an eyebrow raised.

“Did these guys come from a convention, ‘cause their wardrobe choices are wild.”

“Your telling me.” Behind him he heard Raphael hit the ground and Mikey hopping beside him, swinging his manriki-gusari. The fox Yōkai finally pulled up the salamander Yōkai and they frowned at them and looked over at the rooster, worriedly.

“Ovid, this isn’t a good idea.” The fox growled. “This isn’t the time.” The rooster fluffed out its feathers in frustration.

“Damn it, fine…”

“But the artifacts!” The gurgling voice seemed to come from the salamander who looked horrified. But the rooster didn’t listen to her. He pulled out a large black fang and scratched the air with it. Like Leo’s ōdachi, it cut a portal out of thin air, but flames burst from the sides. All three hopped in, but not before the foul-tempered rooster, apparently named Ovid, flipped them off.

“Interesting.” Donatello relaxed his stance looking around the scattered junk on the ground and kicked over a stone jaw of a broken statue.

“Should I go get the antique owner?” Mikey asked, putting his manriki-gusari by his side. Raph looked around, as a crowd began to gather, around the wreckage, curiously gazing at it. 

“Yeah, you better before anyone gets any ideas.” Mikey ran off to retrieve the owner, while Raphael began telling others watching to back up. Leo shouldered his odachi and gazed around the broken and dirtied items. _All this shit looks like garbage._ He thought, raising an eyebrow at the scattered junk. Everything seemed to be old junk that a grandma would collect. He could see a mud-covered tapestry out of the corner of his eye and further out, he saw a copper vase, dented and covered with carvings and old blue jewels. Nothing really cool. He watched as Donnie sent a drone into the air to survey the area, probably taking inventory of all the stolen goods. He watched as his brother bent down and picked up a sharp knife with a black hilt and more gaudy blue rhinestones enshrined in it. The blade was bright red and even from here, Leonardo could see something inscribed on it. Donatello frowned at the strange dagger, then carelessly tossed it over his shoulder, where it sank it’s blade into the ground, quivering. 

It took around twenty minutes for the antique shop owner to arrive. In that time the cops had come and were threatening Raphael with arrest, confusing them with the thieves. Donatello, rolling his eyes and muttering “Idiots.” Under his breath, had to go to them and show his video, proving his brother’s innocence. The store owner, a large female looking oni with braided white hair, was guided over by Mikey. 

“So, they did crash, a lot of stuff looks broken.” He explained to her. 

“Oh, dear.” She sighed, looking over the things that had spilled over. She wandered up to a cracked mirror that had an eyeball looking jewel in the middle of it and pulled it out of the mud. Behind it, rolled down a bright blue stone, even though it was covered in mud Leonardo could see how deep blue it was. Almost as if he was drawn to it he jogged toward it and picked up curiously. The thing was the size of a tennis ball and heavy. Heavier than he would have thought a rock like this would. He looked over at the oni woman, who had moved on to a goblet.

“Hey, is this yours too?” She looked over at him, eyes squinting at the item he had in his hands, and shook his head. 

“Most of these things aren’t mine… this must be a collection of their stolen goods.” He rolled the stone in his hand, and through the mud, discovered that this stone was also carved. He could make out a face and eyes. It fit right with his aesthetic, too. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him and pocketed it. After clearing Raphael of the crime quickly and the oni woman reclaiming her belongings, the police began to take over their investigation of the junk thieves. Apparently, there had been a bunch of robberies of antique stores and one of a museum. These yokai seemed to be the culprits. They were thanked reluctantly by the cops and the oni woman offered them old candy for their help. After politely refusing the candy, except Mikey who loudly proclaimed old candy is still fucking candy, they headed back to the lair.

“That sort of sucked,” Donatello muttered as they slid into the New York sewer system.

“No! We got that old woman her items back. It was a success!” Raphael said, smiling. Leonardo shook his head.

“Except, if Donnie didn’t record everything like a creep, you would have been fucked. Those robed nerds escaped.” Leo shrugged. 

“Hey, but we got candy out of it!” Mikey smirked, turning around as he walked and pulling a lollipop out of his mouth to point at Leo.

“Correction, _you_ got old stale candy out of it.” Donnie sighed. They entered the lair and Leo instantly felt his exhausted set in. Sleep sounded oh so good but before he did that he wanted to clean off the muddy stone in his pocket. Quickly, he wandered into the bathroom and pulled it out. It gleamed oddly in the low yellow light and as he ran it under warm water, the mud seemed to almost slide off. Without it caked on, he could make out what it was. It looked like a carved dragon with a turtle shell, curled and hunched in on itself. It had horns on its skull and three eyes. The carving itself wasn’t exactly careful or intricate, but he could appreciate it the way it was. It was more than he could do anyway. He shifted the stone in his hand, and its eyes seemed to catch the light of the bathroom briefly.

“Cool.” He murmured, pulling it closer to his face. Maybe it was because he cleared off the mud, but he felt that it was almost pulsing warmly in his hand. His fingers tightened around the hard surface and a strange shiver went down his shell. He quickly went to his room, rolling it in his hands and set it above his bed. He stretched, admiring the stone before sliding in his pajamas and curling up in bed. His face planted into the bed and nuzzled the pillow. As he listened to the distant noises of the television and the footsteps of his brother, he felt sleep about to take him when he heard those footsteps just outside his nook and the curtain rippled. He heard a cocky chuckle behind him. 

“Sleeping already, Leon? What are you, a sundowning senior citizen?”

“Mmm, fuck off D.” He yawned, rolling onto his shell and looking over to see Donatello. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and his phone in the other. “What do you want?” Donatello smirked down at him. 

“I need you to come to my lab tomorrow.” He said, glancing at his phone. “I’m gonna be running some tests on you… I wanna try something out.”

“So you come in my room, wake me up and then tell me you wanna use me as a lab rat?” 

“Pretty much.” Donatello raised an eyebrow, still smirking at him with that cocky, know-it-all sense of superiority. Leo pushed himself up, stretching and cracking his shoulders loudly. He hoped his movements hid the way his eyes slid down his brother’s form, just briefly stopping at his forearms.

“You got some nerve, D. Make it worth my while.” He saw Donatello roll his eyes. 

“I would think the idea of your dear brother’s smile is all you would need,” Donatello said somewhat sardonically and Leonardo laughed, leaning his body on his left arm and tilting his head.

“You thought wrong. Even lab rats work for some cheese.” Donatello let out a low sigh and looked toward the ceiling, thinking before flicking his wrist. 

“Hm, I’ll buy your next comic book, does that sound good?”

“Sounds acceptable.” He winked and Donatello’s eyes shifted slightly. Leonardo was good at picking up on other’s emotions, but Donatello always seemed to be hard to read. Donnie turned around pulling open his curtains again. 

“Very good, come to my lab at eleven.”

“That early?” Donatello looked over his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t be a problem for an elder like you, right?” His eyes narrowed. “Don’t be late. My time is valuable.” Leonardo snorted as he pushed the curtains open.

“Hey, you're older than me, ass! If I’m old, you're ancient!” There was no response and Leo yawned again flopping back into this mattress and closing his eyes. Slowly as he listened to the stillness of his room and distant sewer noises he drifted off to sleep. 

_And his body was still. So heavy… He couldn’t move. He was faintly aware that he was asleep, but he had never felt this type of sleep paralysis in his life. The only thing he could move was his head, and only slightly. The darkness in his closed eyes swallowed him… but were his eyes closed? As he looked up into the black abyss he faintly heard a slow heartbeat and wondered if he was hearing himself. Then out of the ether, three bright blue lights flashed brightly in his face. He tried to pull away from the painful beams but his body wouldn’t move and his eyes were closed already, right? The light seemed to be inside him, unavoidable and it pierced him violently._

_“ꂦꋊꈼ.” The sound was unearthly and wildly unpleasant. It was loud as thunder and lightning and reverberated so fiercely through his shell. Fear welled up inside his stomach enough not only from the roaring cry but because he understood it. He knew what it was telling him. He tried to open his mouth, but his jaw was glued shut. The blue light began getting brighter and brighter, consuming him and the blackness while the voice repeated “ꂦꋊꈼ.” And just like that, he was on fire. His whole body in intense heat that he was not able to avoid. It hurt, it felt like his skin was peeling and cracking from the flames and yet he could not scream. He could not call for help. He was going to die in this agony, silent and not fight back. There was nothing he could do but burn to ash. The roaring howl boomed in his head again, more intense than the last ones._

_“ꌅꈼꋰꂑꌅꋖꍩ.”_

Leonardo’s eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly like he had jumped into a cold pool of water. He shot up in bed, clutching his chest and wheezing desperately. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He coughed heavily and groaned, his speeding heart beginning to slow down, now that his nightmare was over… because it was a nightmare right? He never really remembered his dreams that often and this was the first time in a long time he could remember anything so vividly. That voice… it sounded so loud that he felt it in his gut. How did he even come across a language like that? He frowned, pressing his face into his knees. 

“What the shit was that?” He breathed. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, but he felt so fucking hot. Catching his breath, Leo reached over for his phone and pulled it off his charger, glancing at the time. He had slept in. It was ten, fifty-nine, and he jumped up and out of bed. _Fuck, I’m supposed to be doing a thing with Donnie_. He thought, before speeding off, ignoring the way his stomach did backflips. Donnie’s laboratory was open, and he ran through.

“Don, you here?” He coughed looking around. Donnie appeared from behind a machine, his goggles on and with a displeased scowl on his face. He pulled his goggles up and sniffed.

“Cutting it close, aren’t we?” Despite feeling unsettled Leo grinned at his brother.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Donatello rolled his eyes and walked from behind the machine. He gestured deeper into his lab and Leo followed, trying to settle his stomach so he wouldn’t hurl on the floor. Donatello led him to a bunch of medical equipment and he patted a table, looking over at Leo.

“Sit.” Leonardo did as he was told, kicking the air with his legs while he looked around. Donatello seemed to be writing some things down in a tablet, glancing back and forth at him. Suppressing a hot burp, he coughed and tilted his head. 

“So, what do you want me to do?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck. Donatello glanced up from his tablet, tapping his lip with his pen. 

“I’m running some test for a possible upgrade in the tank, using your portal abilities.” He said. “If I can manage it, then the tank will be able to use your portal magic. To go anywhere we want.” 

“So you're embracing this mystic thing, right?”

“I’m trying to understand, with science, how it works and use it with science to manipulate it to my will.” Leo laughed. 

“Okay manipulate me, science guy.” Leo saw Donatello’s face go blank for a split second before his annoyed expression returned and he rolled his eyes. 

“I’m probably going to need you to come here more often, so I can get a consistent reading on your vitals. Then I’ll need to get your vitals when you use your odachi to portal.” Leonardo just nodded and smiled blandly and he knew that Donatello knew that he had no idea what he was talking about. Donatello sighed loudly again. “Today is just gonna be a collecting vitals day. You're gonna need to come here tomorrow too at the same time.”

“So, that means two comics for Leo, right? I get a comic every time I do this, yeah?” Donatello’s face dropped.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, buddy. I don’t work for free.” 

“Fine. Just behave yourself while I run these tests.”

“I always do.” Leo murmured. Donatello began bustling around him, asking him a handful of questions and writing said information down. After that, he began pulling out medical instruments. He took his blood pressure first, his eyebrow rose at the results. “What?”

“Hm… your blood pressure is a little high.” He said curiously. “Are you eating a lot of salty foods or did you sneak into dad’s box wine stash?”

“Haha! I don’t do that.” Donatello laughed derisively at Leonardo’s bald-faced lie.

“I’ve seen you do it, Leo. You can’t lie to me.” As Donatello spoke, another weird feeling crossed over him. Not his queasiness or the hotness of his body, but a more embarrassing throb in his tail. It was similar to when he was looking at good porn or someone in his comic series was drawn just right. Strange thing was that he really wasn’t feeling horny at the moment. If anything, he was still feeling slightly sick. As Donnie reached for his arm and pulled off the sphygmomanometer he felt his heart twist again and he could almost feel Donatello’s breath in high definition. It was slightly higher and when he touched his skin he could feel his body buzzing slightly. Leonardo frowned and looked closer into Donnie’s face. His expression did not change at all, indifferent and dead-pan. 

“I mean, I haven’t done it recently,” Leo said with a shrug, still thinking about the weird vibe he was getting from Donatello. 

“Hm, well, keep your blood pressure down.” When Donatello looked in the back of his throat, he wrinkled his nose and asked if Leo had taken up smoking. Leo shook his head indignantly. Although, this was also a slight lie. He had hidden a vape pen in his room, but it wasn’t nicotine. Plus, he hadn’t done that in a long while and that was vaper so he couldn’t imagine it causing him to smell like that. It was the temperature reading though that made Donatello stare in wide-eyed shock and he took a step away from Leo, frowning. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you're sick?”

“I’m actually sick?” Leo asked, tilting his head, his voice slightly muffled from the thermometer. “I mean I feel a little hot, but…” Donatello gave him a disturbed look.

“Leo, you're running a high fever.” He leaned in on the monitor’s readings. “I mean if my equipment isn’t broken… It’s really fucking high, like you shouldn’t be walking around high. And you feel okay?” Leonardo frowned at these words, scratching his head.

“Well, I guess my stomach hurts a bit?”

“Hm…” Donatello was silent for a moment, glancing from the monitor to Leonardo’s face. “We may have to postpone this. These readings are not gonna be your normal ones.” He took the thermometer out of Leo’s mouth slowly. “I think… you should go back to bed.”

“But… I don’t feel that bad though.”

“Leo, honestly. You shouldn’t even be conscious with temperatures like these,” Donatello said frankly. He could now hear how serious Donatello was. His twin was frowning at him with concern. “Do you want me to put something in here so I can watch you?”

“No! No, don’t worry D. I really do feel fine. I’ll take it easy though if that’s what you think I should do.” He sat up and stretched, smiling at his brother. “I’ll take a cold shower to cool off.” 

“That might help…” Donatello still gazed at him, with his eyebrows knitted in worry and Leo could almost feel his stomach knot as he gazed into his eyes. He could feel Donatello’s anxiety. 

“But our deal still stands right?” He finger guns at his brother, who shrugged.

“Yeah, when you get better and I’m able to get an accurate reading of your vitals…” 

“So cold, you won’t give your sick twin an advance?”

“Hmph, et out of here and get better.” 

Leonardo laughed and headed out, now focused on the way his body shivered even though he felt so extremely hot. He made his way to the bathroom and went into the shower, closing his eyes and letting ice cold water hit him. Though the cold water provided relief from the uncomfortable heat he felt, it did nothing for his stomach. In fact, it might have made things worse. His stomach clenched and he doubled over, and gagged violently, viscous spit falling from his mouth. He watched it go down the drain, nervously. It seemed as thick as mucus and off-color… Slowly he pushed himself back up, staring blankly at the tiles, trying not to panic too much about his worsening condition. Then slowly he shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel over his waist. Maybe, he should drink some ginger-ale and nap for most of the day. He walked past the mirror and froze. He quickly turned toward it, and saw himself looking back at him. His red marked face, screwed up in panic and pain. For a moment, he felt like he saw something… He slowly walked toward the mirror and began poking and prodding his face. He looked exhausted, with bags under his eyes, and looked slightly paler than usual. Maybe he was sicker than he thought? He frowned at his reflection.

Then slowly, his head split open. He howled in pain and leaned into the sink, and spit flew out of his mouth as he coughed. The cool relief the shower had provided was gone and he literally felt as if his body was on fire. His stomach writhed angrily and it nearly caused him to fall over to the floor. His eyes watched as more discolored drool fall into the sink and slowly his eyes rose to his face. He gazed at another eye, set into his skull. It was black with a cyan cornea, twitching, and watching him.

“Fu—ugh” He wretched loudly again and the pain in his stomach was almost unbearable. He was so hot, he couldn’t think. He just needed to get something… any relief. His stomach suddenly, and violently clenched and he belched hard, shutting his eyes. The intolerable heat was gone and his body shook from the shock. Leonardo opened his eyes, and he stared, mortified at bright blue fire slowly cracking in the sink. It scorched and began to melt the metal of the sink. It scalded his face. Leo managed to take a step back looking up at the mirror again and his body tensed.

He was no longer staring at his reflection. The mirror was taken over by a deep abyss with one large, bright cyan eye staring back at him, the one that had been set in his head. His mouth hung open and he stumbled to the floor.

“ꌅꈼꋰꂑꌅꋖꍩ, ꒒ꂑꋖꋖ꒒ꈼ ꂦꋊꈼ.” That howling roar from his dream reverberated in his head and instincts told him to protect himself. He pulled himself into his shell, breathing roughly, trying to ignore the smell of his own bile. The voice seemed to bellow. Whatever it was, it was laughing at him. “ꋊꂦ ꄞꈼꁲꌅ, ꌅꈼ꒻ꂦꂑꀯꈼ!” 

“Leo?” He heard a voice call to him, distantly. It might have been Mikey… still he was still unable to shake the deep voice in his head. He tucked himself tighter into his shell, doing his best to try to regulate his breath. “Leo!? Are you okay?” His voice seemed to be fading away and slowly his vision grained.

* * *

_He groaned softly, the blackness ensnaring him. He quickly looked around, the heat in his body hadn’t dissipated at all, but it was a type of heat he had felt before. He gulped as desperate lust filled him. He needed relief, he needed—_

_Something wrapped around his waist and he felt something gently lay on his shoulder. His breath hitched, he knew that scent._

_“Leo…”_

_“D—Don….” he turned his head to see his twin smiling at him. He had never seen him look like this… He knew this had to be a dream. He was quickly reminded of the dreams he had suppressed a long time ago. He thought… he had taken care of this. He felt his Donnie’s waist press against him. Donnie’s eyes were hooded and glittered strangely. “Where are we?”_

_“Does it matter?” He felt Donnie push his muzzle into his neck and he felt his teeth sink into his skin. It felt so real… but he knew… this had to be a dream. He turned around and pushed his twin’s body away. The fire in him roared as he gazed at a completely naked Donatello, who wiped his mouth. He licked his lips, staring directly at Leo._

_“No…” He looked around, trying to see if there was anywhere to run, but his head was snatched upward, Donatello holding his face still, staring down at him with lustful eyes._

_“ꂑ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꁅꂑꀰꈼ ꐞꂦꐇ ꁲ꒒꒒ ꐞꂦꐇ ꂠꈼꌚꂑꌅꈼ, ꒒ꂑꋖꋖ꒒ꈼ ꂦꋊꈼ. ꌅꈼ꒻ꂦꂑꀯꈼ.” Donnie’s voice sounded like fire cracking, mixed with the dark roars from his previous dream,_

_“Get off!” He struggled, but Leo wasn’t strong enough to break Donatello's grip. His eyes slowly began to turn blue, glowing brightly in the blackness and another eye opened in the center of his head._

_“ꋖꍩꂑꌚ ꂦꋊꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꍩꈼ꒒ꉣ ꐞꂦꐇ.”_

_“With what? What the fuck are you talking about!?”_

_“ꄞꌅꈼꈼꂠꂦꂵ.” He pulled him closer and pressed his lips against his. “ꅏꈼ ꁲꌅꈼ ꂦꋊꈼ, ꁲꋊꂠ ꅏꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꋰꈼ ꄞꌅꈼꈼ. ꋖꍩꈼ ꀯꍩꁲꂦꌚ ꂦꄞ ꂦꐇꌅ ꄞꂑꌅꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꌅꈼꂑꁅꋊ. ꅏꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꂠꈼꀰꂦꐇꌅ ꁲꋊꂠ ꂵꐇ꒒ꋖꂑꉣ꒒ꐞ. ꋰꐇꋖ ꄞꂑꌅꌚꋖ ꄞꌅꈼꈼꂠꂦꂵ...” He watched as Donatello’s face distorted into a wide smile, revealing needle-like teeth and smoke spilling out of his throat._

_“ꌅꂑꌚꈼ ꁲꋊꂠ ꌅꈼ꒻ꂦꂑꀯꈼ!”_

Leo pushed himself out of his shell gasping and shaking. He coughed roughly, sweat running down his face. When he felt something touch him, he pulled his hand away and looked around at the source. It was Donatello, and instantly he remembered the other Donatello that was in his head, and his body tensed. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He snarled as fiercely as he could. Donatello’s eyes widened in surprise, and he took a step back immediately 

“Leo?” A deep voice called out to him gently and he spun around to see Raph looking down at him with deep concern. “Hey buddy, you need to relax…” 

“Where am I?”

“My lab.” Donatello said, his voice shaking slightly.

“You’ve been out for a while…” Mikey said, his voice slightly higher than normal. As Leo turned to him, he almost looked like he was near tears. “You wouldn’t come out of your shell, man… Dad,” Mikey prodded Splinter who was hunched over. When he did, his dad jumped up, looking around. “He’s awake.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” He scratched his chest and pushed himself off of the chair. Leo began to become aware of the bed he was in and soft beeps of medical equipment. He heard Donatello move closer to him again and before he could pull away, he grabbed his wrist and pushed something sharp in his arm. Leo growled at him but stopped resisting. It was an IV-drip and he glanced at the bag, hanging next to the bed. 

“Sorry, Leo. I was not able to get an IV-drip in you while you were in your shell. You’re dehydrated.” He let go of his hand and Leo flexed it, suspiciously gazing at his brother, wondering if an eye would burst from his head. Donatello tilted his head a little bit staring at his brother with confusion. “I’m gonna start monitoring your vitals… your not gonna try to attack me right?”

“No…” He said slowly, letting his hand fall into his lap. Donatello got to work, hooking him up to all his machines and Leonardo turned to his father who was looking up at him with parental concern. 

“I—I’m glad to see you’re okay…” He said, nervously playing with his clawed fingers. “I was so worried…” His dad trailed off, looking away distantly. For the first time, Leo’s body relaxed at hearing his father concerned. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” He briefly considered telling everyone about the voice in his head and the blue eyes that were now burned into his eyes. But, he didn’t want to sound… nuts. Everyone looked so worried already. He felt his stomach squirm again and clench and he heaved loudly, everyone took a step away from him, but all that came out of his mouth the thick discolored saliva. His head pounded and he could have sworn he could hear laughter. 

“Lay down, Leo.” He heard Donatello say curtly. 

“D, do you know what’s wrong?” Mikey asked quietly, watching Leo lay into the bed. Donatello shook his head, observing the monitor. 

“His heart rate is up, his blood pressure is spiking and his fever is… insane. I can only make you comfortable, Leo. I’m… not a doctor.” His voice shook again. He wasn’t used to hearing that in his older twin and it hurt him to hear it. He closed his eyes, still seeing bright blue splotches in them.

“I know you’re doing your best, D.” He said, his voice sounded exhausted. Donatello glanced at him, he could see a guilty look on his face. 

“I’m gonna give you some pain meds. It will help you sleep.” Donatello handed him some water and two white pills. He took it from him, looking into his eyes and trying again to see if he saw any of the blue light from his dreams, but all he saw was glassy somber eyes. He smiled up at him.

“Seriously, Donnie, thanks.” 

For a couple of hours, Donatello, Mikey, Raphael and Splinter sat in the lab. They quietly chatted while Leonardo tried to drift off to sleep. He would gag and go into spitting fits sometimes and other times he would just feel his temperature rise and feel like he was slowly being roasted in his shell. Raphael would dab his head lightly with cold water. Splinter bought old portable radio televisions and watched a very crappy and very old sitcom that they pretended to like. They could tell he was feeling a little helpless at the moment and wanted to do their best to comfort him. It wasn’t fun seeing their dad like this. All the while Leo could hear low murmurings in his head. The words were unintelligible. They echoed in his head threateningly, laughing at him. When this happened his heart rate would apparently spike and Donatello would bustle around, looking nervously at him. Leo began to nod off after a while and Donatello, seeing this, told the family that they should let him sleep and that he would call everyone if there was a change in his status. Everyone agreed and left and Donnie turned down the neon lights to a dim pink. 

“I’m gonna be working on some things in the lab. If you need me just press that.” He gestured to the IV-drip, and Leo glanced at it seeing a bright red button that flashed. “I won’t be far away.”

“Thanks, Don.”

“Don’t hesitate to call me… Really.” Leo smiled at him. 

“I won’t.” Donatello watched him for a bit, then let out a low sigh and away. Leo heard his footsteps slowly fade deeper into the lab. His stomach was still upset but his headache was gone and he could think clearly now. He assumed it was because of the medication Donatello had given him. He was still unbearably hot though. He knew his fever hadn’t gone down yet, and the cool wet rag on his head wasn’t helping him. He slowly pulled it off of his head and dropped it over the side of his bed. Then he curled up, snuggling into the soft blankets, and did his best to try sleep.

_And suddenly his body felt better. Wonderful even, pleasure shivered through his shell and he let out a low groan. He could feel that he was already unsheathed and buried into, something hot and wet. So strange, when did he drop? He heard a sound above him and slowly did his best to focus, it was so dark… he was back in the abyss and over him was the three-eyed Donatello. He no longer felt fear, but as the three-eyed Donatello gazed down at him and shook his hips, the pleasure returned and he let out a low gasp, his hands grabbed his waist and Donnie smiled, his sharp teeth glittering in the light of his eyes. He moving up and down slowly and the pleasure was driving him mad._

_“What are you?” His voice was low but despite himself he began thrusting upward, enjoying the waves of ecstasy rolling over him. The Donnie above him let out a low churr and leaned into his thrusts._

_“ꈼꀰꈼꌅꐞꋖꍩꂑꋊꁅ ꐞꂦꐇ ꅏꁲꋊꋖ.” He panted. Then he leaned in close, and his heart stopped. His face morphed and his mouth fell open as he gazed at himself. The three eyes surveyed him with lustful amusement. “ꈼꀰꈼꌅꐞꋖꍩꂑꋊꁅ ꐞꂦꐇ ꁲꌅꈼ…ꅏꈼ ꁲꌅꈼ ꂦꋊꈼ.” Once again, he could feel those words and understand them. He felt the tail around his squeeze. This was surreal. He watched himself straighten up and the blue fire expelled from his mouth. Leo felt his own throat burn slightly, but it was strangely pleasurable. He groaned and began pounding upward more vigorously and he twisted feeling something rub into him, inside him. What?_

_“I— this is too much!” He gasped, trying to twist away from the stimulation, but almost on que, the three-eyed Leo above him began bouncing up and down roughly and the pleasure intensified. He yelled and shut his eyes as the mind-numbing bliss overtook him._

_“ꌅꈼ꒻ꂦꂑꀯꈼ! ꒒ꈼꋖ’ꌚ ꄞꌅꈼꈼ ꂦꐇꌅꌚꈼ꒒ꀰꈼꌚ, ꒒ꂑꋖꋖ꒒ꈼ ꂦꋊꈼ!” Leo felt the walls around him squeeze him greedily. He felt hands on his face and he opened his eyes just in time to feel his own lips press against his. A shutter ran down his shell and he squinted against the bright eyes. He felt a forked tongue push into his throat and twist against his own. His nails dug into his own hips and he felt pin pricks of pain on his waist. He pulled away, now jerking his hips back and forth. The voice above him mixed with his own, deliriously laughing. “ꄞꌅꈼꈼꂠꂦꂵ! ꂑꋖ’ꌚ ꋰꈼꈼꋊ ꌚꂦ ꒒ꂦꋊꁅ. ꂑ’ꂵ ꌚꂦ ꍩꐇꋊꁅꌅꐞ! ꒻ꐇꌚꋖ ꁲ ꒒ꂑꋖꋖ꒒ꈼ ꂵꂦꌅꈼ ꋖꂑꂵꈼ, ꁲꋊꂠ ꂑ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꄞꈼꈼꂠ!” He spoke with him himself this time, he could feel the exhilaration. The hunger… Soon he will be free from these bonds. He pushed himself down into the darkness and sank himself deep into the hot cavern. He hit his own prostate and his body trembled. He watched his face split into ecstasy. “ꂑ’꒒꒒ ꂠꈼꀰꂦꐇꌅ ꋖꍩꈼꂵ ꁲ꒒꒒… ꁲꋊꂠ ꍩꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꍩꈼ꒒ꉣ ꂵꈼ.” He churred softly. “ꂑ'꒒꒒ ꋰꐇꌅꋊ ꋖꍩꂑꌚ ꌅꈼꁲ꒒ꂑꋖꐞ ꁲꋊꂠ ꂵꁲꀗꈼ ꂑꋖ ꂵꐞ ꂦꅏꋊ.” He felt his arm wrap around his neck and their forked tongues danced and twisted against each other, saliva freely falling from their mouths. “ꂑꋖ'ꌚ ꌚꂦ ꁅꂦꂦꂠ! ꌚꂦ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꁅꂦꂦꂠ, ꄞꐇꀯꀗ ꂵꈼ! ꍩꁲꌅꂠꈼꌅ!” He felt his hips being dragged into his own cock and shuttered feeling his tight walls squeeze and caress him. Everything was so confusing but delicious. Everything was so chaotic and the fire inside him made his body ache for more. He exhaled roughly and fire exploded from his mouth again, a delightful shiver running down his shell as he did so. He felt the hands, his hands wrap around his body and dig into shell, scraping claws against his carapace. He was in sheer ecstasy and as he felt his muscles spasm and twitch only one thing was on his mind._

* * *

Leo felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder and he woke up immediately, his eyes shifting to Donnie standing over him. He looked perturbed as he stared. Leo smiled and pushed himself up slightly. 

“Morning.” He yawned. Donatello tilted his head. He looked unrested. Leo assumed he stayed up worrying about him. _That’s sweet._

“Good Morning…” His voice cracked with exhaustion and he rubbed his eyes, glancing at the monitor. “How are you feeling.”

“Good! Kinda hungry though.” He grinned, licking his lips at Donatello, as Donnie glanced back at the monitor. He scratched his chin. “Something wrong, Don baby?”

“Uh… all your vitals are normal…”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah, normally but…” He turned back to Leonardo. “I don’t think you understand how sick you were yesterday…”

“Was it bad?”

“Leo you almost died…” Leo was silent for a moment, watching his brother's troubled expression. “It’s like nothing happened…”

“Oh, well. At least I’m okay now, right?” He winked and Donatello let out a low sigh. He was able to feel the tension in his brother loosen. Donatello checked his physical condition thoroughly and Leo cooperated obediently. Slowly, more of his family came in Raph finishing off some leftover pizza and Mikey came in a minute later and forced Leonardo to watch some old episodes Kondescending Kitchen. Splinter came in an hour later asking Donatello questions. Leo glanced up from Mikey’s phone, watching him closely with a smirk on his face. His arm now draped over Mike’s shoulder casually, pulled him slightly closer. “Mikey, do you know how to make that?”

Donatello kept him in his lab an extra night, watching the monitor inquisitively, while Leo watched him. He could smell him and it sent a shiver down his spine. When Donnie checked his pulse, Leo could feel Donnie’s pulse… his blood, beating ever so slightly faster when he touched Leonardo's skin. He could feel his desires and he was elated by how easy this would be. How easy it would be to twist Donatello to his will. The next morning, Leonardo left the lab and walked to his room. It was messy, his bed was not made and his room smelled stale. His eyes focused on the idol sitting above his bed on his shelf. He strolled toward it and picked up, he could feel the mystic aura beating with his heart steadily. He smiled, a gentle plume of blue smoke puffing out of his mouth.

  
  


This was a new beginning.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, the next chapter is going to be hopefully posted on Halloween. That will have to do with the cult and this one is probably gonna be... the bloody one. After that, I will have accomplished writing all Halloween month! Hopefully, I can do this! After that, I will probably take a week off before writing the rest of my stories. 
> 
> OLD SPEAK KEY
> 
> \- One.  
> \- ꂦꋊꈼ.
> 
> \- Rebirth.  
> \- ꌅꈼꋰꂑꌅꋖꍩ.
> 
> \- Rebirth, little one.  
> \- ꌅꈼꋰꂑꌅꋖꍩ, ꒒ꂑꋖꋖ꒒ꈼ ꂦꋊꈼ
> 
> \- No fear, rejoice!  
> \- ꋊꂦ ꄞꈼꁲꌅ, ꌅꈼ꒻ꂦꂑꀯꈼ!
> 
> \- I will give you all you desire, little one. Rejoice.  
> \- ꂑ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꁅꂑꀰꈼ ꐞꂦꐇ ꁲ꒒꒒ ꐞꂦꐇ ꂠꈼꌚꂑꌅꈼ, ꒒ꂑꋖꋖ꒒ꈼ ꂦꋊꈼ. ꌅꈼ꒻ꂦꂑꀯꈼ.
> 
> \- This one will help you.  
> \- ꋖꍩꂑꌚ ꂦꋊꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꍩꈼ꒒ꉣ ꐞꂦꐇ
> 
> \- Freedom.  
> \- ꄞꌅꈼꈼꂠꂦꂵ.
> 
> \- We are one, and we will be free. The chaos of our fire will reign. We will devour and multiply. But first freedom.  
> \- ꅏꈼ ꁲꌅꈼ ꂦꋊꈼ, ꁲꋊꂠ ꅏꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꋰꈼ ꄞꌅꈼꈼ. ꋖꍩꈼ ꀯꍩꁲꂦꌚ ꂦꄞ ꂦꐇꌅ ꄞꂑꌅꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꌅꈼꂑꁅꋊ. ꅏꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꂠꈼꀰꂦꐇꌅ ꁲꋊꂠ ꂵꐇ꒒ꋖꂑꉣ꒒ꐞ. ꋰꐇꋖ ꄞꂑꌅꌚꋖ ꄞꌅꈼꈼꂠꂦꂵ..
> 
> \- Rise and rejoice!  
> \- ꌅꂑꌚꈼ ꁲꋊꂠ ꌅꈼ꒻ꂦꂑꀯꈼ!
> 
> \- Everything you want.  
> \- ꈼꀰꈼꌅꐞꋖꍩꂑꋊꁅ ꐞꂦꐇ ꅏꁲꋊꋖ
> 
> \- Everything you are…We are one.  
> \- ꈼꀰꈼꌅꐞꋖꍩꂑꋊꁅ ꐞꂦꐇ ꁲꌅꈼ…ꅏꈼ ꁲꌅꈼ ꂦꋊꈼ.
> 
> \- Rejoice! Let’s free ourselves, little one  
> \- ꌅꈼ꒻ꂦꂑꀯꈼ! ꒒ꈼꋖ’ꌚ ꄞꌅꈼꈼ ꂦꐇꌅꌚꈼ꒒ꀰꈼꌚ, ꒒ꂑꋖꋖ꒒ꈼ ꂦ
> 
> \- Freedom! It’s been so long. I’m so hungry! Just a little more time, and I will feed  
> \- ꄞꌅꈼꈼꂠꂦꂵ! ꂑꋖ’ꌚ ꋰꈼꈼꋊ ꌚꂦ ꒒ꂦꋊꁅ. ꂑ’ꂵ ꌚꂦ ꍩꐇꋊꁅꌅꐞ! ꒻ꐇꌚꋖ ꁲ ꒒ꂑꋖꋖ꒒ꈼ ꂵꂦꌅꈼ ꋖꂑꂵꈼ, ꁲꋊꂠ ꂑ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꄞꈼꈼꂠ
> 
> \- I’ll devour them all… and he will help me.  
> \- ꂑ’꒒꒒ ꂠꈼꀰꂦꐇꌅ ꋖꍩꈼꂵ ꁲ꒒꒒… ꁲꋊꂠ ꍩꈼ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒ ꍩꈼ꒒ꉣ ꂵꈼ
> 
> \- I'll burn this reality and make it my own.  
> \- ꂑ'꒒꒒ ꋰꐇꌅꋊ ꋖꍩꂑꌚ ꌅꈼꁲ꒒ꂑꋖꐞ ꁲꋊꂠ ꂵꁲꀗꈼ ꂑꋖ ꂵꐞ ꂦꅏꋊ.
> 
> \- It's so good! So fucking good, fuck me! Harder!  
> \- ꂑꋖ'ꌚ ꌚꂦ ꁅꂦꂦꂠ! ꌚꂦ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꁅꂦꂦꂠ, ꄞꐇꀯꀗ ꂵꈼ! ꍩꁲꌅꂠꈼꌅ!


	4. He Will Be Praised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an uncomfortable night battling Meat Sweats, an exhausted Donatello returns to his laboratory and realizes that something is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness. I wanted to get this out on Halloween and that shit didn't happen... But it's here now Hopefully it's spooky enough. Just be warned that this chapter has a lot of fire guts.

He hadn’t had proper sleep for months. Donatello’s sleep schedule had never been great, especially when he happened to be working on a new invention or update for his lab's software… but he was working with magic and complicated spell work. Things he could barely comprehend and make his head pound when he tried. Working to break the idol Leonardo had given him was difficult, physically, and emotionally. Breaking one seal on the thing was already a lot. He had to wait until three in the morning and recited an ancient language that was not met for him to speak. Just saying whatever it was he was saying had drained him to the point where he wanted to pass out and nearly had at the time. But Leo was there to hold him up and whisper affection to him and Donatello couldn’t lie that it made him feel… excited. 

He knew this wasn’t right… How could it be? Freeing a sealed away ancient being wouldn’t be good… It had to have been sealed for a reason right? But Leo was his brother, and he didn’t want this thing influencing him anymore. He wanted his brother back, even if it meant that worlds would crumble because of it. He only hoped that maybe he could convince the creature to leave them alone. After all, the creature was Leo and Leo was the creature… It had to have some love for earth… right? He yawned loudly crawling up a building side and slouching onto the floor. The exhaustion was catching up to him. He desperately needed sleep. He felt the ground shake above him, and he glanced up to see Leonardo leaning down, watching him. He leered at him and held out a clawed hand.

“D, you need to sleep better.” He chuckled softly. Donatello pushed himself slowly up, ignoring Leonardo’s extended hand. 

“Yeah, and whose fault is it that I’m not sleeping better?” he growled. Leonardo’s leer didn’t leave, but he adopted a sympathetic tone.

  
“Aw, I’m sorry. Am I overworking you?” He grabbed Donnie’s shoulder and pulled him close. Donatello’s heart rate immediately spiked and he struggled a little. “I’ll make sure you sleep real good tonight, alright D?” The implication to his words was overt and he hated himself for feeling lust lick at his heart. He hated that Leo could feel how worked he got even when he just implied something more between them...Leo kissed his cheek and released him, a smug sense of satisfaction on his face. Then he bounded off, following his other brothers while Donnie swore under his breath. Feeling the familiar pangs of self-hatred, he followed. They were following a lead that Meat Sweats was causing trouble in the park. This hopefully wouldn’t take long, and maybe they could get back to the lair. Leo seemed like he was willing to allow him to sleep, so maybe he would be able to catch a couple of hours. Maybe…

He landed beside Raphael who glanced at him before nodding forward with confusion and concern. Donatello saw what was disturbing him. Meat Sweats wasn’t exactly acting... normally. The pig normally was focused on cooking things that shouldn’t be food and serving it to unsuspecting citizens. Running around and snorting like a wild hog was not his brand. He was literally destroying the park, swinging his disgusting meat tentacles into equipment and attacking any person near him. In the distance, Donatello could see his food truck toppled over, destroyed probably from his tentacles. They all hopped down the building and moved closer to the scene. The snorting and squealing were piercing, wild, and unhinged. It didn’t seem like he was sane… even by Meat Sweat’s standards. Raph raised his eyebrows at Donnie before pushing himself up from his hiding space.

“Yo, Meat Sweats! Over here!” The pig stopped what he was doing, in the middle of ripping a tree up from its roots, and turned. Instead of red eyes they saw bright piercing blue and as he shrieked, smoke spilled from his throat and he charged Raphael with all his might. He slammed into a couple of trees in his way before slamming into Raph’s form. Donatello turned to Leo, his mouth open and his gaze accusatory.

“Leo what the fuck are you doing?!” He spat. To his dismay, Leo turned to him, and Donnie saw the confusion in his glowing eyes. 

“I’m not doing this.” He said softly. 

“What do you mean you're not doing this!? This is your signature, right?” Leo turned back as Raphael and Mikey attacked the murderous pig. Meat Sweats belched blue smoke into Raph’s face and grabbed Mikey by the shell, chucking him across the park. 

“It’s my madness but…” 

“But?” Leo didn’t finish, instead, he stood up with a cool expression, and a feeling of dread washed over Donnie. The seemingly mindless pig turned toward Leo, threw Raph to the ground, and roared. He began running on all fours, at full force toward them. Leo did not react, merely sighing and a moment later, Meat Sweats was spewing fire and clawing at his throat. Moments later, the pig exploded in smoke fire, pieces of him scattering on the floor. Donatello covered his mouth and closed his eyes. Nothing in the world would get him used to a death like that. He heard in the distance Mikey screams in terror and Raph shocked swears. When he opened his eyes, he saw Leo walking toward smoldering flesh and squatting down to look over the gore. He stood up from his spot and made his way toward Raphael who was hunched over. He also was covering mouth and seemed to be trying to fight back the urge to vomit. As he approached, Raph turned his attention to Donnie. 

“H-how… what happened?” 

“... I’m not sure.” Donatello lied, watching Raphael spit on the floor and wiped his mouth. They looked toward Mikey who was on the ground covering his face a couple of yards away from where Leo was. Donatello could hear him gasping and crying. His stomach squirmed in anger and sorrow. Mikey did not deserve to see that and how dare Leo…. He glared at his twin, who was standing up slowly from the pile of smoking flesh, and looked over toward Mikey. It was almost immediate. Mikey stopped his wheezing and sobbing. His hands, which had been covering his face, fell and he seemed to be staring back at Leo.

“Hey!” Donatello roared as loudly as he could, and Leo turned to him, his eyes still glowing eerily in the night. He tilted his head, and Donatello bolted toward him, his fists extended. The anger and exhaustion overtaking his logical mind. All he wanted was to inflict pain on the object of his family's suffering. All he wanted is for it to stop. He slammed his body into Leos and straddled him down, his hands wrapping around his throat. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare.” Leo was barely reacting to his rage. He stared up at him, there was no emotion in his eyes. 

“You told me not to harm him, D. I was just helping ease his mind.”

“I don’t want you doing anything to him! Leave him alone.” He hissed. Leonardo smirked and raised his hands.

“Fine, you're so touchy when you're sleepy.” 

“Guys?” Raphael came up from behind Donatello. He could hear the fear in his voice. “What are you… Donnie why are you..?” 

“It’s nothing.” He got off of Leo, staring him down for a moment, before turning to Raphael, who was watching him with concern, then quickly moved his gaze toward Mikey, whose eyes were slightly glazed over and staring out into the distance.

“Mikey?” Raphael called tentatively to their younger brother and Mikey got up from the ground. 

“What happened…” His voice was slurred and as he spoke, Donnie could see a flash of blue in his eyes.

“Uhm…” Raph glanced at his twin brothers briefly, before striding toward Mikey and pulling him away from the blood and flesh chunks. “N—nothing… let's just go.”

They returned to the lair, Donatello trying to do his best to get the smell of burning flesh out of his nose and Raph watching Mikey who seemed dazed and unaware of where they were going. There were multiple times where they would have to stop and wait for Raph while he chased down Mikey going the other way. All the while Leo hummed unconcernedly while Donatello glared hatefully at him.  _ This is all falling apart…  _

It was quiet, Splinter didn’t seem to be home as they couldn’t hear the projector going. Maybe he was on a mission with April, who knew. Donatello gulped in silence and looked over at Leo who began to stroll casually toward his lab. He turned around and his bright blue gaze made his breath shake. He almost knew what he was saying. Almost heard it in his head.

_ Come _

He was about to follow him when he felt a heavy hand slam on his back, and he looked up to see Raphael frowning at him. 

“Can we talk?” He saw Raph’s gentle eyes and his need to avoid his older brother that he had been feeling for the past month’s evaporated. He nervously looked to the side. He could feel Leo’s eye’s burning the back of his head. But he couldn’t turn Raph away. He nodded slowly. Almost on cue, he saw Mikey leap onto Raph’s shell and wrap his arms around his neck. He could see the odd blue glow in his pupils as he snuggled into Raph’s neck.

“Hey, Raphie wanna see some of my new art?” 

“Ah, uhm.” He watched Raphael stutter and fidget, looking over at Mikey with something that looked like guilt. Donatello peered up at his younger brother and felt his heart sink. He could smell a faint rut scent coming from him if he wasn’t mistaken, and the way he clung onto suggestively… “Yeah… Mikey… sure. Wait for me in my room, it won’t take long.” Mikey let out a low groan and tightened his hold on Raph’s neck, and now he could definitely smell the rut. Donatello narrowed his eyes, staring back at the Cheshire like smile of Mikey. 

“But…”

“What, you can’t wait five minutes, Mikey?” Donatello said impatiently, causing Mikey’s grin to flicker. He stuck his tongue out and leaped off Raph’s shell. 

“Fine.” He snapped roughly, walking in the direction while giving Raphael a meaningful look. Raphael watched him walk off, sheepishly before turning to Donnie and his expression switched to unsettled animosity. 

“Are you Donnie’s keeper or something?” Donatello quickly looked behind him to see Leo still there, watching with a smile that did not meet his eyes. He shrugged and turned around. 

“All of you are so touchy today.” He laughed. Raph waited until he heard Leo’s footsteps disappear completely. Then his older brother frowned at him, folding his arms.

“What the hell was that?” He muttered softly, looking down at Donatello with a somewhat accusatory glare. Donnie raised an eyebrow. 

“You have some nerve saying that…” He retorted quietly. “What is going on between you and 

Mikey?”

“Oh, uhm…” Raph looked away for a moment, chewing on his lip. But then shook his head and looked down at Donatello with firey determination. “Donnie… what’s wrong with Leo.” 

“Nothing…” He lied stoutly and Raph shook his head. 

“Stop, lying to me. I heard him… I heard you guys..” 

“What.” Donatello’s mouth hung open from the shock. Raph looked down at him awkwardly shifting himself from one foot to another as Donatello absorbed the implications of his words. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. “W—what do you mean by that?” Raphael sighed and nodded his head.

“I heard him speak to you…weirdly.” Donatello groaned.

“You watched us fuck!?” He said it so harshly and loudly that Raph took a step back, waving his hands for him to quiet down. 

“Don’t let them hear you.”

“Yeah… right… fuck. Fuck!” He hissed, now tapping his foot onto the ground. “How…why? Why would you—“

“That doesn’t matter…” Raph quickly cut across him. “Honestly, I don’t care… I don’t care at all. I just know that something is wrong. He’s not normal. Nothing about him is normal, Donnie. You know that.”

“Raph…” Donatello took a deep breath. “It’s best that you… don’t ask questions for your sanity…”

“But—“

“Don’t… just fucking don’t. I implore you.” He gave Raphael a pained look and Raphael’s expression changed to despair. “Just please… stay out of this.” Before Raphael could try to convince him more, he turned around headed toward the lab, doing his best to try and erase Raph’s expression from his mind. As he typed his password into his security door he heard a soft laugh behind him. 

“The big guy is getting a little nosy…” Donatello leaned into the door, allowing the security system to identify the retina.

“Yeah and I told him to fuck off, so there is no need for you to interfere.”

“Really?” The door opened and Donatello walked through it quickly. He could hear Leo follow him. “I appreciate you keeping to our deal. It would have been a shame if you broke it.”

“By the way, I couldn’t help but notice that Mikey isn’t acting like himself. Care to fucking explain?” Leo was silent and Donnie turned around, staring at his younger twin. His sharp fangs gleamed into the purple light of his lab and the glowing eyes flashed playfully. 

“I’ve done nothing to hurt him.” 

“What the fuck did you do to him? His eyes are just like the pig’s. You said it’s _your_ _madness_. What does that mean? What have you done?!” Donatello’s voice was rising with every word and he shook desperately, doing his best not to attack Leo again. At the mention of Meat Sweats, Donatello saw Leo’s grin, flicker and he titled his head. 

“I’ve done nothing to hurt him. I told you I was trying to ease his mind” He repeated. “And I have no idea what happened with Meat Sweats.” He glowered at Leo then turned to his computer desk and froze. His eyes ran back and forth, eyeing some of his paper on the floor, then his eyes stared blankly at an empty spot next to a spilled cup of cold coffee. 

“It’s gone.”

“What?”

“It’s gone, the idol…” Maybe it was his weary brain, but he burst out into hysterical laughter. He felt Leo push against him and for the first time he saw panic across his face. He laughed even harder as he watched Leo look around frantically for the ugly rock, then slowly he saw his twin face crossing from panic to seething rage. Leonardo turned to Donatello and he immediately shut his mouth. Leo gritted his teeth in a snarl, his fangs looking sharper than they ever have been. Donatello took a tentative step back and jumped when a server next to him exploded in blue fire.

“Security feed.” He croaked, and as he did so blue smoke spewed out of his mouth. Donatello didn’t answer. He stood there shaking. The heat from the burning server threatened to consume him. “Donatello!” He didn’t say a word but he brought his arm to his face and scrolled down his OS and pulled up his cams. The feed from the last two hours began playing. Donatello fidgeting nervously, trying to ignore the ungodly noises coming from Leo’s throat. He sounded horrific, gurgling snarls and bestial huffs. About thirty minutes in was when a burst of blue fire appeared in the feed and out stepped a rooster, a salamander, and a fox, all in red robes. They scattered into his lab, nibbly peeling through and searching. They seemed to have found it in the idol, the rooster knocking everything off his desk and pulling the heavy rock toward him. His friends circled him and while it was hard to see their faces it seemed like they were in reverence before the salamander pulled out a black fang and cut the air and with it, fire spewed from the ether and they hopped through. “ꂑ ꌚꈼꈼ…” He felt Leo grab his shoulder and felt his face pressed against his. “Come.” 

Then the fire consumed them. Donatello couldn’t help but feel sickened. Although the fire did not burn his skin, it was threateningly hot. Enough to make him nervous and sweat. He had never felt that from Leo’s fire before and when Leo released him in an alleyway of the Hidden City, he took a step back, not looking into his eyes directly.

“Look, Leo, you're gonna need to calm down. Especially, if you're trying to look for something.” He glanced at his face and could see streams of blue smoke coming from the side of his mouth as he stared at him. He let a low gurgling growl, and a plume of smoke push out of his nostrils.

“You’re right.” His voice was distorted and mixed with that deep thundering growl. “You search for info… Search like your life depends on it.” 

_ Because it does… doesn’t it?  _ He thought bleakly. It was difficult for him to talk to other Yokai. After all, he wasn’t the socialite, Leo was. He was rather blunt and found smooth-talking a waste of his time. His job was made harder by Leonardo standing behind him menacingly, with his eyes glowing. Many Yokai took one look at Leo and ran away. But nothing gave him more anxiety bumping into Todd.

“Hey, guys!” His voice was full of joy, something that felt more foreign to him than Leo’s twisted language. He was cradling a small bat-like puppy in his hands. He grimaced at Todd and heard Leo grunt a quick greeting. 

“Hey, Todd. Can’t talk very long. We’re looking for something.” Donatello said as casually as he could. 

“Oh! Let me see if I can help you look then!”

“You can’t,” Leo said softly. Donatello turned to him, shaking his head and his stomach was flipped when happy capybara responded.

“Ah, Leon! At least let me try.” He saw Leo’s eyes flash and he could almost hear the countdown to Todd’s demise in his head. 

“Todd, Todd, Todd.” He grabbed his head and steered him away from Leo as far as he could. “I need you to leave us alone. Ah, why don’t you avoid us for a while.” He saw the thick blond mustache sink a little. 

“Oh… is there any reason why?”

“Uhm… Leo’s having a moment… uh… like… puberty and he’s at a territorial stage in his life.” Todd raised an eyebrow and looked over at Leo.

“Is that why his eyes are glowing?” Donnie was silent for a moment looking down at Todd curiously. His powers maybe his “niceness” but the rodent was astute as hell. 

“Donnie hurry it up!” Heart drumming against his chest, he tried pushing Todd away.

“Something like that.” He said quickly. “Please just… avoid us for a bit.”

“Sure…” He let go of Todd and for a moment he clutched the hairless puppy in his hand, staring at Donatello with wide eyes. “Just so you know,” He said carefully. “You should visit mystic stores…you know in the witches town. They may be able to help you out.” Then he turned tail and ran. Donatello let out a sigh of relief and thought of his advice. Honestly, he was dumb not to think of doing that. The exhaustion must really fucking with his mental faculties. Thanking Todd in his head, he turned on his heel and walked past Leo.

“We’re heading to the witch's city.” He explained. Leonardo grabbed his arm and pulled him close again. 

“Let’s not waste any time.” The fire took them once more and they appeared in the middle of their town square. A bunch of witches stared at them as they burst out of the flames. Some hissed in their direction. Others straight up ran in terror. They had to hurry before the town completely went into lock down. He looked around the town square, looking for any trinket shop open. It was hard, many of them were closing their doors. He ran up to an old leopard gecko lady who was quickly trying to lock up. 

“Wait! We just have a quick question!” He called out. The leopard gecko ignored him, trying to pull bars over her shop but Leo caught them, keeping it from closing completely. Immediately, he clenched his hand and blue fire appeared in front of her face. She stopped struggling and gulped. Donnie sighed. “Please, we just want to know if you have seen these people around.” He held up his wrist, showing a picture of the salamander, the fox, and the rooster. She glanced at the image.

“Why do you want to deal with those horrible bastards?” She said shakily.

“Answer the question, hag. I don’t have time for this.” Leo's voice was deadly now and as he spoke the fire in his hand got bigger. She whimpered fearfully.

“Please don’t hurt me.” She pointed at Donatello’s wrist. “These folks are from the coven, Sacrifice of Oblivion. They are out in the Blue Heath forest I believe…” She shakily pointed 

“Good.” As Leo walked away and Donatello turned to follow him a clawed hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“Beware, boy. Nothing good comes from this.” He shook her hand off his shoulder, giving her a bitter smile. 

“I know.”

——————————————-

The Blue Heath Forest was uncomfortable to get to because Leo did not know exactly where it was located, they had to walk. They walked in silence, through the witches' town where yokai shut their doors and nervously skirted away from them and into an empty burned looking prairie. It smelled burnt and it seemed no life was capable of growing there anymore. And they persisted, Donnie’s exhausted mind starting to simply follow Leo without taking in his surroundings. He could feel his limbs swinging back and forth as he walked. They were so heavy, he was tired.  _ I wanna sleep. _ He thought, allowing his eyelids to close for a minute, he then tripped over a root and fell over and he groaned mournfully. The pain of falling over was dull and the earth, as smelly as it was, was unusually soft. Boy, he would love to sleep. 

“Donnie.” He felt something sharp poke his face, and he opened his eyes wearily and looked up at Leo, who was poking him with a claw. Leo looked down at him coolly. “Have I tired you out?” 

“I haven’t slept in weeks, Leo.” He tilted his head, watching his brother in the dirt.

“Poor big brother… well I suppose after this is done you can sleep. But now is not the time. I can taste it. We are close.” 

“Leo, I’m so tired.” Donatello closed his eyes again, expecting Leo to snarl at him. To feel one of his claws in his face. He wouldn’t be surprised. Leo threatened him so much these past few hours. He expected Leo to punish him… but nothing came. In fact, he felt the earth shake by his face, and a hand stroke the back of his head. It felt nice. He let out a low sigh and almost felt his body sink into the earth.

“I know. I’ve been running you ragged, haven’t I?” His voice was almost gentle and Donatello’s heart filled with emotion. He felt his body being pulled into Leo’s lap and flipped over so his face was looking up at the eternally night sky and Leo’s eyes glowing in it. He brushed the dirt from his face and bent down kissing his forehead. He saw no concern in his eyes. But the way he spoke gave him hope. “Would you like me to give you a boost? I can…” He winked. “Light a fire in your belly, so to speak.” Donatello sighed deeply and closed his eyes again. He wondered what that meant exactly. He probably shouldn’t allow Leonardo to do anything to him. After all, wasn’t that magic fire from an old god? That couldn’t be good for a mortal like him. But, he wouldn’t be able to continue like this. He could barely get up and he was sure laying in the dirt while Leo searched for his idol wasn’t going to be a good idea. He opened his eyes, staring back at the glowing blue ones. 

“Is this gonna hurt?”

“No, I’ll just give you some energy. Like a good energy drink or a shot of espresso.”

“Is that all it will do?”

“Well, I mean you will be able to understand a bit more…” Donatello blinked slowly at those words. He didn’t understand what meant either. 

“I won’t succumb to madness?” Leo was silent for a moment, stroking his face and looking out into the forest. He seemed to be thinking. 

“I don’t think so…” He said quietly. “You didn’t when you spoke my words.” 

“But there is no guarantee.” Leo looked back at him, tilting his head. 

“I will do my best to not consume you.” He wasn’t even threatening him but those ominous words sent a shiver down his shell. He chewed his lip..

“Alright…” Leo gently pulled his chin down and lowered his face, pressing his lips firming against his open mouth. Immediately, he felt the warmth of his fire enter his mouth and it scalded his throat going down. When Leo released him, he coughed up blue smoke and he whipped his mouth. Then heat in his belly swirled inside him and his eyes widened as he gazed up at Leo. It was so hot like he drank boiling water. His breath came out in ragged huffs and he pushed himself up from his lap. Spit dribbled from his lips and he clutched at his plastron as the heat died down and spread to his fingertips. Just as Leo had said, he felt a sudden burst of energy go through him, but the heat was insane. He was lightly sweating now, as he pushed himself up. Leo followed and grinned at him.

“Feel better, bro?”

“Yesss.” His voice was embarrassing. Breathy and hot almost like when Leo and he were intimate with each other. Leo’s grin widened and kissed his cheek and the contact made his tail throb angrily. He shivered and stood up straight. “H—how long… am I gonna feel like this?” 

“I gave you a little, babe.” He patted Donatello on the back. “It should run out soon. Now let’s go. The faster we get my idol, the faster you can sleep.” As he spoke, Donatello began to walk. He didn’t need to be told… he knew what they were doing. As they walked he did not even need Leo to tell him where they were going. Each time he flicked his tongue in and out, he could feel the energy from the idol coming from a certain direction and getting closer and closer. He could feel the elation every time and as they got closer he could feel his blood buzzing, almost boiling with bloodlust. The burned prairie turned slowly into woods with large overhanging trees with black trunks and blue leaves. If he were to identify them he would have called them coastal Redwoods. They towered over them, and their leaves were beautiful, but Donatello couldn’t tell if they were alive or not. Their bark looked burnt, but the leaves up top looked so lush and they blocked the sky.

They came across wooden sheds seemingly made out of the same wood of those trees. It was small and looked pretty dilapidated. The roof looked bad, shingles missing and rotting. The windows looked covered in cobwebs but the door was marked with three reptilian looking eyes drawn in a triangle with bright blue paint. Leonardo flicked his forked tongue back, Donatello could tell that whoever had the idol was underground. They walked into the clearing where this cabin was and circled it until they came across doors set into the ground. A cellar door with a rectangular peephole. There was someone behind that door, he could taste it. Or rather, Leonardo could. He walked over to the wooden cellar doors and violently slammed his foot through it. There was a scream of shock and a loud horrible crunch. Normally, Donatello would have felt queasy, but the elation and the smell of blood only made the heat inside him burn brighter. He groaned shakily and followed. There were stares leading downward into dark dirt hole only lit by blue fire that was in a torch. At the end of the stairs was a robed figure, groaning in agony. It seemed that the shock of Leo smashing the wooden door, caused him to overbalance and he had fallen down the stairs. He coughed heavily and twisting his face upward as they came closer.

“What?” Before he could speak, he shrieked. The blue fire let up the dark hole and Donatello couldn’t ignore the flames in his belly burning inside him. Excited to be fed. When the body exploded into chunks it was almost as if he had climaxed. The shock of it, unsteadily him and he leaned against the dirt wall, panting. Leo stopped in front of another set of doors, this time, ornately decorated in gold and sapphire. He tilted his head slightly before turning around. 

“You okay, D?” Leo’s voice was smug as Donatello pushed himself off of the wall.

“I—I’m not sure.” He panted as the smell of bloody chunks of yokai filled his nose and a strange hunger filled him. Leo smiled at him. 

“Don’t be afraid, babe. Just embrace it.” He murmured, pushing the heavy door. Donatello heard a loud creaking groan and then a ping as he easily broke the lock. The door leading to a dark tunnel, blue flames flickering and lining it. The floor was black stone and almost seemed to be moving underneath them. Each blue torched they walked by grew stronger and flickered brightly. In this corridor, it almost smelled like Leo and his fire. He felt it swirl against him, inside of him and his panting grew more ragged. In the blue light, he could see smoke streaming from his mouth, and a small churr left his mouth. He chewed his lip in shame, but Leo did not acknowledge it. He kept his eyes forward. They walked around ten minutes when they heard voices on the other side. It seemed like a sermon was happening. A high pitch voice speaking fluently and reverently. On the other side of the courier were two large figures, also in red robes. They sat out of a big door and seemed to be nodding along with sermon. As they got closer, the hooded figures noticed them approaching and they stood up.

“Who goes there!” The sermon stopped mid-sentence and Donnie watched the robed figure in the middle of the central nave turn around. Over the robed figure's head was a bright blue flame. It sort of looked like a halo to Donnie. He pushed his snout out of the robe, pulling down the hood revealing a gold reptilian face. He seemed to be a dragon and at first, his face was turned up in an angry snarl at being interrupted but as his eyes fell on him and Leo it split into open mouth shock. One of the robbed creatures on the side of the doorway grabbed Leo, but he did not pay attention to him, his eyes focused on the dragon. Instead, he grabbed his face and he heard a vicious crunch and gurgling and the robed figure fell down clutch at his face and screaming. Donatello glanced at the bleeding mess of a creature on the floor and watched his body shiver and go still and strangely felt nothing. He followed Leo into the church and watched many hooded figures stand up. There must have been over twenty Yōkai. They were hopelessly outnumbered and had he been in his right mind he would have been afraid, but Leonardo’s fire kept him calm. Three figures on each side of the yellow scaled dragon pulling their hoods down and revealing the rooster, the salamander, and the fox. 

“The thieves followed us, m’Lord. Do you want us to—“

“Shut up!” The dragon cut across the rooster’s words angrily. The bird fluffed his feathers out indignantly but did not speak. The dragon pointed a claw at Leonardo, his mouth curling into a wide smile. Donnie could see his eyes glowing with bright blue energy, very similar to how Leo’s did. 

“T—this is indeed a surprise. I—I couldn’t have imagined such an abrupt appearance.” His voice was unstable and he raised his arms in welcome. “My beloved congregation, I welcome the Lord of Fire!” There was gasping and muttering at this proclamation and the members of the cult got on their knees and grasped their hands in front of their faces. Donatello didn’t need to look at Leo’s face to feel his cold indifference to their reverence. But it was slightly amusing to see Leo mouth ‘Lord of Fire’ derisively. They decided they didn't seem to notice though and the dragon was gleefully clapping his hands. “I can’t wait until that chimera and his idiotic followers come tonight. Won't he be envious!” He pulled a large book out of a holster strapped to his leg and flipped to a page. “We would like to greet you to our coven! We have sacrificed many for you to appear before us.” He moved to the side, gesturing to the altar he had been blocking and Donnie tilted his head at the gory sight. A large bloody rib cage surrounded the stolen idol and rested on a bright blue pillow. The skull of whatever was sacrificed was still connected by the spine, still with bits of flesh and blotches of scorch marks on the bones and meat. The site would have been horrific if he hadn’t felt Leo’s relief at finding the stone. “I—I hope you find everything to your liking.”

“You took my idol,” Leo said quietly. “And all wanted to do was look at it?” The dragon tilted his head. Slightly taken aback but Leo’s lack of approval. He then sifted through the large book, frowning. 

“Well, we sacrificed a Yōkai to you! You know, to bring you back from the dimension you were trapped in.” He pointed to a page in the book. “The scripture says to do this.” Leonardo’s eyes narrowed and Donatello felt the fire in him begin to scorch his insides. He let out a groan as more smoke spilled out of his mouth and some of the cultists looked toward him with similar reverence. The dragon’s eyes looked Donatello over and he frowned pointing to him. 

“Who is this?” 

“My brother…” The dragon’s mouth opened in shock and then he feverishly flipped the pages of the book, the blue fire on his head growing slightly bigger. 

“That….is not foretold in the scripted… surely you're confused.” Leonardo’s lips pulled back, sneering at the dragon’s confusion.

“Are you seriously saying that I’m confused? You steal the only thing keeping me from regaining my freedom to jerk yourself off and now you're calling me a liar because some book doesn’t say I have a brother? Are you guys really that stupid?” The cultist shifted nervously and let out a shriek of anger, red fire expelled from his mouth. 

“We are the smartest of your followers!” He growled before looking at the book again. “It was foretold that the idol is something to be worshiped. So we did so—”

“ _ ꅏꍩꂦ ꅏꌅꂦꋖꈼ ꋖꍩꈼ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꋰꂦꂦꀗ? _ ” His vicious snarl made the words in the dragon’s throat die.  _ “ꂑꋖ ꅏꁲꌚ ꋊꂦꋖ ꂑ! ꌚꂦ, ꅏꍩꁲꋖ ꂑꋊ ꐞꂦꐇꌅ ꂵꁲꁅꁅꂦꋖ ꌅꂑꂠꂠꈼꋊ ꋰꌅꁲꂑꋊ ꉣꂦꌚꌚꈼꌚꌚꈼꌚ ꐞꂦꐇ ꋖꂦ ꀗꋊꂦꅏ ꂵꂦꌅꈼ ꋖꍩꁲꋊ ꂑ? _ ” Donnie understood every word and watched as some of the cultists collapsed in agony. The dragon himself winced in pain and took a step back, but looked defiantly at him, clutching the book to his chest.

“I wrote it based on extensive research of old tomes and ancient texts. Years of research, of gold being spent!”

“And what did that get you?” The silence spiraled as many of the cultists looked around fearfully at the yellow dragon, who was now snarling at him. He held out a clawed hand. “Give me the stone.” 

“C-clearly this isn’t the fated god that we have been waiting for.” His voice wavered but he stared angrily back at Leo. “You should leave before we decide to sacrifice you to the Lord of Fire.” Leo’s eyes narrowed.

“Seriously?” 

“Yes! You have besmirched ancient texts and years of research. You cannot be our Lord.” His eyes quickly glanced up and down Leo’s body and he flicked his tongue out in disgust. “Plus, it was foretold that the Lord of Fire took the appearance of a dragon. You're nothing but a turtle.” 

“Hand me the stone.”

“Leave our domain!” The dragon brandished his claws dramatically and turned his back on both of them. Donatello could see a few of the bigger members of the cultist shifting and beginning to get off the ground. In an instant, Donatello felt the flames inside him twist violently and he heard Leonardo laugh.

“Fuck this.” 

The whole room ignited and the room was filled with screams and howls of pain. Donatello narrowed his vision from the brightness, holding his hand in front of his face instinctively. He could hear the screaming of the dragon before it turned into sounds of bodies exploding from the interdimensional flames who cracked through the air. He could feel the hot blood and flesh hit him in the face and mouth. He did not know whose blood he was tasting… maybe it was a combination of Yōkai but the fire in his belly told him to revel in it. When he felt the intense heat subside slightly, he opened his eyes, to see Leo standing in the middle of the room, blue fire scattered on body parts, rib cages, and still-beating hearts. There was blood everywhere, including on him. He could hear the steady drip of blood dripping down from the ceiling. The scene was horrific, yet he felt nothing but pleasure looking at it.  _ Must be his fire…  _ He clutched his stomach, watching Leo’s back. He watched as Leo slowly walked over to the altar where the dragon stood, now reduced to sinew and meat, and looked up at the glowing rock. Remarkably it seemed to avoid being sullied by the guts and gore scattered around the room. The fire inside flickered again and Donatello’s breath hitch. Leo looked over his shoulder. 

“Smells so good…” He murmured. “Makes me hungry…” As he spoke the fire roared inside him and he groaned loudly. “Come here.” He obeyed, sloshing through the bloody mess, entranced by Leo’s image. His tail shivered in his shorts. He did his best to hold back from dropping but it was futile. As soon as he approached Leonardo he grabbed him roughly and thrust his tongue deep into Donatello’s mouth. It was embarrassing how quickly his dick pushed out of his slit. Almost as embarrassing as the pitiful cry that escaped him when Leo grabbed his ass and pulled him close, firmly pressing their plastron against each other. Their tongues twisted against each other and for the first time, he didn’t have to pull away when smoke pushed into his mouth. He accepted, even reveled in it. Pulling his twin into a tight embrace and letting little churrs escape his lips. The fire was so unbearably hot. So fucking intense, it was almost felt like pulsating in his body and he pulled away from the kiss, the desperate churrs turning into a flood of swears.

“What the fuck, Leo.” He hissed. “What did you do to me?” In response, Leo grinding his knee into his crotch and he nearly fell over from the pleasure, his mouth shooting open in a wordless cry. 

“Nothing, babe. Think you just got turned on by killing.” He ran his fangs against his beating pulse and licked the blood from his skin. “Can’t blame you. It must have been sexy.” Donatello’s body began to shiver and he pushed himself into Leo’s knee desperately, seeking relief. He felt Leo suck on his throat and he cried out. He could no longer think clearly, he needed him. He felt hands grab his crotch and felt him laugh against him. “You already dropped and you're already wet as hell.” He squeezed his tail and cock through his shorts and Donatello scrapped his hands against his shell. 

“F—fuck. I need—please. Don’t tease!” He no longer recognized his own voice.

“Of course, babe. I’m here for you.” Donatello had already hooked one leg around Leo’s waist and he felt his twin turn around and push him into the ground with a soft squelch. The blood on the floor was still oddly hot. Maybe it was Leo’s fire that kept it that way. He looked up and saw the large rib cage hanging from the ceiling, now with blue fire gently cracking on its bones. He felt Leonardo pull his bloody shorts off and watched as he threw them haphazardly over his shoulder. Donnie groaned and panted, as he exposed his bare tail and throbbing erection which now lay against his belly.

Leo ran his hand over his manhood, smiling slightly while he smeared it with blood, and then leaned and ran his tongue against his ridges. Donnie jumped, and his hands flew to Leo’s head and pushed it down. He did not fight back, letting his twitching cock slowly slide into the back of his throat. Donatello was in a state of euphoria and arched his back into the hot cavern desperate for more. He felt his tongue curl against a bulging vein and Donatello felt his hips jerk and shutter. He could hear Leo gently slurping lightly up his shaft as he pulled back and his tongue ticked the long crown-like ridges at the top, running in between them and gently running across the hole. He let out a guttural cry and almost lost his mind when he felt Leo’s finger push into the hole underneath his dick. He felt Leo’s finger thrust into him and his muscles clench around it, begging for more stimulation. He let out a wild gasp, the other hand that wasn’t on his twins head, sloshed against bloody gore and his hand closed over something hot and wet but he didn’t look. He could only think of is Leo’s head bobbing up and down while his fingers abused his sensitive prostate. His mouth hung open and as he felt shocks of pleasure shudder down his spine.

“Gonna cum!” He sobbed as he thrust into his mouth. He felt Leo’s throat clenched down on him and he cloaked about to ram his manhood deep into his mouth. Leo allowed him to grind and thrust, while his forked tongue licked the underside of his dick. Donatello’s voice cracked and right as he felt himself tipping over the edge. Leo pulled himself off his dick and held it tightly with his other hand, while the one inside him brutally stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Donatello squirmed and gasped when he felt the orgasm hit him violently, almost painfully. He clawed at Leo’s arm, while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His muscles spasmed roughly, each shutter sending blinding pleasure through him. “F-fuck! F—uck, let go!”

“No, you’re not coming yet. Not done with you.” Donatello’s body curled back into an arched and he let out a gurgling cry, unable to think. He simply lost himself as his nerves ran wild. His muscle gave one last hard convulsion and his body relaxed. His mind was buzzing. He was still hard but at the same time experiencing his afterglow. He felt Leo release his cock and he watched as Leo coaxed himself to drop, pushing his fingers into his already bulging slit. He watched Leo, his twin’s glowing eyes glazed over a bit as his dick pushed out of his slit. He could hear his breath hitch slightly and a low growling churr ripped out his throat, sending shivers down his spine. He ran his blood-covered hand over his dick and licked his lips. “Spread ‘em.” It was an order that Donatello eagerly followed it, spreading his leg and thighs apart. He shamelessly exposed himself, chewing on his lip and looking back at Leo.

“Come on.” He hissed. “Fuck me raw like you want to.” Leo cackled and grabbed his hips and dragged him through the gore and blood and pushed himself deep into Donatello’s heat.

“Fuck!” Donnie grabbed on to his twin, his toes curling. He was so sensitive from not being able to cum his body shuttered immediately simply from Leonardo pushing inside him. Quicky, he felt Leo grab his cock again and brutally began pounding into him. He felt himself clench roughly on Leo desperately milking him. His brain instantly went blank one more. “F—fffuck, bastard! Fuck! L—et go!” He could dimly hear Leo’s amused churr at his desperate curses. He felt his twin press his limbs against his throat once.

“Yeah, baby.” He panted. “Let me hear that pretty voice,” Donnie swore again, fingers now scrabbling against Leo’s shell. He met Leo with each thrust feeling leading to another strong orgasm almost causing him to choke on his salvia. It was so good, but so painful. He desperately wanted to cum. It was all he could think about. He twisted his body and heard some blood sloshed with his movement. His muscles squirmed against his brother dick, desperately trying to pull him deeper. Leo wrapped his tail tightly against Donnie’s long one while he thrusted deeper, letting out a low sigh. Donatello’s voice cracked in pleasure. He kept on hitting that spot and it was driving him crazy. His orgasms seemed to now run together in one long vicious shutter and all he could do was cling on to Leo desperately while crying out his name desperately. His body was so hot and the fire in him had nowhere to escape. His dick twitched desperately, painfully in Leo’s grasp while his muscles flexed.

Suddenly, it all stopped. He blinked and let out a loud frustrated groan, his nail scratching at Leo’s back. “Don’t you fucking stop.” He snarled, utterly feral. “Don’t you dare fucking stop!” Through his haze, he saw Leo was looking behind him then turn back to him. He pulled him into a deep kiss. Leo ran his tongue over his own, and Dontalleo twitched his hips eagerly in response to the stimulation. He desperately needed him to move. He desperately needed to cum. It seemed to work as Leo began pounding into him, rougher than before. Even in his lust-filled mind, he noticed fire sparking from his brother’s mouth, flickering up to the ceiling. Leonardo was grinning madly at him. 

“That’s it, babe, perform for our audience.”

“What...what?” He moaned in confusion and then he heard it. Deep murmuring that hadn’t been there before. They were being watched? He glanced over and saw hooded figures circle and kneel around them. His mouth hung open in shock, however as he was about to regain his senses, Leo let go of his cock, lifted his legs toward the ceiling, and ground his hips down into him. Donatello wailed, his brain shattering, all thought of shame erased. His muscles uncontrollably convulsed and he curled in on himself. He sobbed as all the heat forcefully left his body, his hips twisting from the violent spasms.

“Holy fuck.” Leo dug his claws into thighs and gritted his teeth. Donatello could feel Leo’s cock pulsing as he emptied himself deep inside him. Even as his orgasm faded he could still feel his cloaca squeezing and milking Leo desperately. Donnie was dazed, still shivering and panting. He felt Leo pull himself out and his body plopped onto the wet floor, Leo’s cum dripping down from his slit and pooling into the cultists’ blood.

He blankly stared at his brother who was looking around at the hooded figures. These cultists wore purple robes now soaked with blood and as Leonardo’s eyes settled on a large robbed figure next to them, he noticed a similar halo-like plume of fire over his head. Donatello was faintly aware of his musk… his arousal. But he prostrated himself before them, his head down, in the viscera. 

“Yes, God! This is a wonderful night.” He pulled his head from the bloody mess, and Donatello could make out a goat-like face with horns and a thick beard. He had a mane of thick hair, now matted with blood. The robe itself seemed to barely be covering his massive chest which was strapped down with thick black leather. His eyes were sunken and wild as he surveyed both of them. “The fire is chaos and we embrace it.” He murmured. His voice was low and silky. “We are kindling for your flames, Old One.” 

“That’s more like it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this story, this has been an interesting exercise in horror and angst. This story is technically finished... but I have three ideas for it if people are interested enough. I thought of a good and bad ending for this story and I would be willing to write out one of the stories for each ending maybe if anyone is interested. Also, I have an idea before the good or bad ending that would be Donnie using himself as a distraction to Leo. If you guys are interested please comment so I know. I really do appreciate everyone being so supportive. I never would have expected people to draw fanart of P-Leo. I'm gonna be taking a week and a half break before finishing my other story as well. Anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate all of you!
> 
> OLD SPEAK
> 
> \- I see…  
> \- ꂑ ꌚꈼꈼ…
> 
> \- Who wrote the fucking book?  
> \- ꅏꍩꂦ ꅏꌅꂦꋖꈼ ꋖꍩꈼ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ ꋰꂦꂦꀗ?
> 
> \- It was not I! So, what in your maggot ridden brain possesses you to know more than I?  
> \- ꂑꋖ ꅏꁲꌚ ꋊꂦꋖ ꂑ! ꌚꂦ, ꅏꍩꁲꋖ ꂑꋊ ꐞꂦꐇꌅ ꂵꁲꁅꁅꂦꋖ ꌅꂑꂠꂠꈼꋊ ꋰꌅꁲꂑꋊ ꉣꂦꌚꌚꈼꌚꌚꈼꌚ ꐞꂦꐇ ꋖꂦ ꀗꋊꂦꅏ ꂵꂦꌅꈼ ꋖꍩꁲꋊ ꂑ


	5. He Requires A Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is having nightmares he can’t explain and it’s starting to effect his waking life.
> 
> Inspired by a sketch @Anomalae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! This was a surprise even to me XD @Anomalae showed me a sketch they drew and I fucking loved it so I wrote in response to it. This is more of like a half chapter... I’m actually in the middle of writing a full chapter... lol I’m hoping to finish it soon. Anyway enjoy!

“Fuck, I’m tired.” 

Mikey mumbled, whipping his eyes and frowning at the sizzling orange curry he had decided to cook up for tonight’s dinner. He was having a lot more trouble focusing today but he was pretty sure he knew why. He couldn’t escape these intense vivid dreams was having. They had started a sometime ago and they seemed to be getting worse. He would always start with a normal dream. For instance, cooking on Kondasending Chef in pants for some reason, and then the dream would dissolve to three eyes staring at him in the darkness, pulsing a bright blue that hurt his eyes. Yet, he always couldn’t look away, no matter how much he tried. He would hear laughing in the distance of the darkness. If he wasn’t mistaken, the laughter sounded familiar. It would cause him to wake up in the middle of the night, because he knew that he would just be staring at these pulsing eyes for hours. It was honestly uncomfortable...

He blinked slowly as he stirred veggies and scratched his chin. Mikey did his best to pay attention to the food he was cooking but ended up resting his eyes for too long. He burned the bottom of the rice. Swearing, he stirred the crisp bottom into the softer rice and called everyone down for food. He happily served their father the curry and earned a pat on his head and a smile. 

“Thank you, Orange.” 

He kissed his father on the cheek and ran back to the table where he saw Leo, looking over the food with something like amused apathy. As he turned to face him, Mikey thought he saw a weird blue glow glitter in his irises. 

“Hey, Leo... are you not into curry tonight?” He asked, tilting his head. Leo shook his head, his smiling lazily. 

“Nah, I’ll eat. Probably, not a lot though.” Donnie entered the room, dragging his feet as he grabbed a plate and began preparing his meal.

“Hey, Don. I haven’t seen you all day.” He said. He watched Donnie closely. He looked as tired as he, Mikey, felt. Donatello had bags under his eyes, and his scales almost looked duller. When Mikey spoke he acknowledged him with a simple shrug and grunt. Mikey let out a soft sigh, feeling his heart grow a little heavier at the somewhat cold response. Donatello had been so distant with him lately. They didn’t have the same relationship they use to anymore. He didn’t want to admit it, because he wasn’t trying to be jealous... but it seemed that Donatello had started spending more time with Leo nowadays. _It’s not bad thing though._ He told himself. _They need a better relationship anyway._

He made his plate and sat at the table frowning as he looked closer at Donatello’s exhausted palled expression. He ate slowly and Mikey couldn’t help but notice that his plate was full of rice and yellow curry. He smiled slightly, feeling the familiar pride of the food he created being enjoyed by his family’s. 

“Is it good?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and bouncing up in down in his chair. Donnie looked up and a tiny smile twitched on his lips.

“Yeah, Mikey, it’s good. Thanks.” His voice was so soft. Absent of the cocky bravado it usually had. Mikey took a bite of the yellow curry. 

“I put some extra coconut milk in. I know your not a fan, but it makes everything very fragrant and creamy.” Donnie tilted his head to the side, staring down at his fork before shoving in his mouth.

“I guess your right. It definitely taste sweeter than how you normally make it.” He heard a soft clink and looked around to see Leo playing with the small amount of food he had gotten. Mikey’s eyebrows knitted. 

“Leo, don’t force yourself to eat it, if its not something you want.” Leo looked up, and took some of the curry into his mouth. 

“Don’t worry, Mikey. It’s good.” He said pleasantly. “Your cooking isn’t the problem. It’s me. Just been craving other things.”

“Other things?” Mikey glanced at Donatello, who was still looking down at his food, working his way through the mountain of curry. His expression had dropped. “Like should I make something else?”

“I don’t think you can feed me in that way.”

“Huh? What does that mea—“ Donatello smoothly interrupted the conversation.

“Did you put lime in this. It’s quiet tangy.” Mikey looked over at Donatello, his lip slightly poked out from being interrupted.

“Uh? Yeah, I did.” He turned back to Leo was now staring at him. It reminded him of an owl watching an unsuspecting mouse. Leonardo took another fork full of the rice and curry.

“Slightly crunchy, Mike.” He said casually.

“Yeah... I burned the bottom of the rice a bit. Sorry.”

“It’s all good.” He chuckled “It all the same to me.”

Mikey was silent for the most part after that strange conversation, glancing every now and again at Leo slowly making his way through a tiny plate of curry, while Donnie finished his off. To his surprise and disappointment, Raph didn’t come down for dinner which was odd. He was pretty sure Raph was here in the lair.

He huffed at the huge chunk of curry still left on the serving plate. He turned to Leo who had finished his tiny amount and was placing his plate in the sink.

“How is it that Donnie ate more than you and Raph combined?” Donatello looked up from plate, which was almost empty. Leo shrugged. 

“He’s been working hard for me. Really helping me get things together. Must be tiring you out, right babe?” Mikey scratched his head, an eyebrow raised. He didn’t miss the Leonardo’s pet name for Donnie and when he looked over at Donatello, he saw the younger twin blush and look away.

“Yeah...” He muttered, before standing up letting the plate slide into the sink. “Thanks Mikey.” Is all he said to Michelangelo before exiting, no doubt going back to the lab. Mikey folded his arms, glaring at Leo.

“I hope your not being an ass to him.” 

“Me? Why would you think that?” Leo said, pressing his hand on his chest, looking offended.

“Donnie looks so tired, Leo!” He snapped. “Just give him a break or something.”

“Eh, he’s fine. You know how dramatic he can be.” Leo now watched him, that same strange look in his eyes. As they looked at each other from across the room, Mikey couldn’t ignore the slow creeping dread crawling up his shell. It was so strong that he sunk his head into it. He took a step back and Leo’s lips twisted. “Mike, where ya going?”

“Uhm uh...” Mikey said his voice cracked slightly as he spoke and he cleared his throat. “I’m going to set up my painting supplies. See ya.” He had no idea what was telling him to run but he felt something was off. Something was wrong and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He turned right around and fled the kitchen, heading upstairs to his room, leaving Leo staring after him.

—————

Mikey had shaken that strange encounter with Leo off and put it in the way recesses of his mind. He didn’t want to dwell on that terrible feeling he got looking into his own brothers eyes. Instead, he grabbed his paintings supplies and began searching for a nice spot in the lair to make a mural. By the time he actually found a decent location, the time was twelve in the morning. But this was fine. His shitty sleeping schedule might get fixed if he stayed up pretty late. Maybe he would completely conk out and have dreamless sleep.

He hoped anyway.

He began outlining his ideas in his sketch pad while surveying the colors he had. Maybe he could draw those eyes in his dreams? Maybe, that was a good idea of excommunicating those shitty dreams out of his head. Maybe, it was just inspiration needing to get on the wall. He did several sketched of the three eyes and then settling on one of them he began spray painting. The more he painted the more determined he was to finish piece. He had to get this thing out of his system. He had to rid it from his mind. It was nearly three when he took a step back to look at his creation. Three bright blue staring wide eyes looking down on a single figure below them.

Him.

He yawned, taking off his gloves that he had been working in and rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

“I think I can go to sleep now....” He sighed to himself in relief.

“Oh, is that why you’ve been so jumpy?” Mikey turned on his heel and saw Leo right behind him. Was Leo already _that_ good at being a ninja? He hadn’t heard him at all. He took a step back, watching Leo look up at his work

“Hey...” He said awkwardly, scratching his head. “Why are you up, Leo? It’s pretty late.” 

“Ah, you know. I got a promise to keep, so that’s what I’m doing.”

“Oh...” He stayed silent as he watched Leo gaze at the three eyes, trying to make sense of his statement. Then slowly Leo’s eyes slid to him. Mikey gulped as the strange feeling of dread and feat flooded him again. The urge to run and hide made him shake and he swallowed loudly as silenced between them pressed on him like a thick smoke. It was almost hard to breath... He dug his forefoot into the concrete of the sewer watching Leo closely. Then sprung, he had to get past him in order to make it to his room, but Leo had anticipated him running. He caught him, reaching forward to grab the top of his shell and pulled him close so that his taller frame hung over his baby brother, plastron pressed against shell.

“What’s up, Mikey? Your running from me again? Your gonna hurt my feelings.” Leo chuckled, his hands raising to stroke Mikey’s cheek. Strangely, he felt something sharp scrape against his scales. Mikey said nothing, he simply shook in Leo’s tight grasp, like trapped mouse. His heart pounded violently in his chest. “I got a favor to ask you.” He continued, nonchalantly. Still tapping on his cheek.

“Wha—?” He could even finish what he was about to say. Leonardo had pushed his face up so their eyes where meeting and Mikey could see glowing blue, snake like eyes staring down at him. Was he dreaming? Then he felt lips press against his and a thick tongue force its mouth open. He squirmed frantically in shock, but Leo’s grip was like a vice on his face and he couldn’t break free. Something hot entered his mouth and scalding its way down his throat into his belly. Immediately, he was on fire. His body had sprang to life in an agonizing blaze. Leonardo let go of his face and Mikey gasped and coughed in agony. He exhaled blue smoke and drool dribbled down his chin as the blazing fire inside him begged for something... Leo slammed his knee between Mike’s legs and rocked him back and forth, grinding his knee against his sensitive tail.

“Why don’t you ask Raph to breed you like the slut you are?” He hissed. Mikey mind went blank. He was a slut? For Raph? He was Raph’s? Mikey churred weakly, closing his eyes as the fire roiling inside him went straight to his tail. It burned and itched terribly. He rocked himself against Leonardo’s thigh, trying to seek release. Desperate too. He felt like he was losing his mind. “You want relief, right? Only Raph can satisfy you. Keep him busy for me.”

“Yessss...” Mikey mumbled. He could feel his tail becoming wet as Leo rubbed his thigh into him. His breath hitched with pleasure. Yes that was right. he knew that Raph would know what to do. He could get rid of this terrible heat. This agonizing itch... It hurt. He groaned loudly when Leo let go of him and stumbled forward nearly falling down. “Raph....” Just saying his name gave him chills. Like a cold glass of water on a hot day. He needed Raph. He licked his lips slowly and began stumbling toward Raph’s room.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s why Mikey is the way he is... uh Leo is pretty convincing and can sway lots of people to follow him. He can only do it around certain times though... Anyway, this was a fun chapter to write. Probably my most sfw chapter I’ve done. Will be posting another chapter of this soon!


End file.
